


When the Sun Shines

by T0XIC_P0IS0N



Series: Struck by a Smooth Criminal [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Married Couple, Multiple Dragonborns, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Polyamory, Rating May Change, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0XIC_P0IS0N/pseuds/T0XIC_P0IS0N
Summary: When rumors of a second Dragonborn began to cultivate throughout the holds, Aerik and Teldryn find themselves thrust in another adventure. After weeks deprived of leads, they receive an odd letter from an equally odd sender, requesting they meet.It seems conspiracies had a tendency to find them, but have they finally bitten off more than they can chew?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Teldryn Sero/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Struck by a Smooth Criminal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783939
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Raven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thanatopsiturvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy/gifts).



> If y'all haven't read The Shadow Over Solstheim or it's sequel, Invictus, you will be very confused lol. Read them; they're beautiful.  
> I want to clarify that I do not own Aerik; that beautiful baby belongs to Topsy! So glad I was able to write this~
> 
> Enjoy!

A seemingly straightforward request to meet would unravel complicated scenarios and horrible truths, sucking our protagonists into a conspiracy they would never conceive of.

Well, conspiracy is a bitch, and it seemed it had zero qualms about stirring up trouble and heartbreak.

It was as if a master puppeteer was pulling the strings of their lives, steering them down an unpleasant road…

  
  


A fter the end of the war, at the beginning of a new era, Skyrim’s cities were still full of corruption. The Thieves Guild has returned to its once prosperous state, crime once again grips the cities tighter than before. Whispers in hushed tones amongst Skyrim’s citizens speak of the guild, fearfully locking their houses and personal belongings as tight as possible, to no avail. 

But nevertheless, despite the pressing subject that is the Thieves Guild, they are not Skyrim’s largest problem. Yes, Alduin’s terror put to rest once and for all, but the last remaining dragons continue to stubbornly hold on to the idea of destroying Nirn once and for all. It was their false promise, and it would seem they needed a not-so-gentle push in the right direction. Even with Alduin gone, the people of Skyrim knew the remaining dragons needed to be slain in order to make the roads a little bit safer. 

That is easier said than done, considering the remaining dragons would prefer to keep their distance rather than show themselves. Without a leader, the rest of the dragons became lost, and yet surprisingly quiet. Despite the people continuing to keep their guards up for any future attacks, citizens could almost rest easier at night knowing the attacks are fewer and far in between.  _ Almost. _

But of course, rumors in Skyrim had a tendency to spread like wildfire. Rumors of dragons roosting at certain points, whether it was backed up by facts or not. Such is the way of mortals; gullible, prone to panic despite lack of facts, molding stories into what  _ they _ wanted. Inducing panic throughout the holds was, unfortunately, considered normal amongst all mortal kind. It was their deepest flaw; the very subject of their beings that made them imperfect. Being perfect was not reserved for man; it was for the Gods. 

Just as rumors of dragons had begun to spread, a more…  _ perplexing _ rumor is cultivating throughout the holds. This rumor, unlike the dragon rumors, is backed up by eye-witness testimony. In fact, it couldn’t even be considered a rumor at all; there was undeniable truth about it. Unfortunately, however, all these eye-witnesses could confirm was that the person in question was a man. 

These eye-witness accounts report of a second Dragonborn. 

The news spread like wildfire, cultivating throughout the holds, and tightly grasping the people. Nords who cling tightly to their sacred traditions took to rejoicing—much like they did a few years ago. However, confusion clung tightly to others; how on Nirn was this possible? Many of Skyrim’s citizens have heard of the Last Dragonborn prophecy, but they thought that was over. Alduin was dead and gone, defeated at the hands of the last Dragonborn of legend. Many of them began to fear there was some sort of “second prophecy” no one knew about, despite that being preposterous.

It didn’t take long for the news to spread to Whiterun, specifically to Aerik Havardr. The news was shocking, groundbreaking, and the mere  _ thought _ that there was a second Dragonborn running around when Alduin threatened the world pissed him off. What was so important to make them ignore the end of the world was what Aerik wondered. They could have  _ helped _ to defeat Alduin.

Eventually—with the help of Teldryn to calm his fury—Aerik realized that this second Dragonborn could be a valuable ally. Those who are called Dragonborn are able to permanently kill a dragon by devouring its soul, and since the dragon threat is still very real, it made sense to befriend them. Sure, he was still pissed about this other Dragonborn not being there to slay Alduin, but there was no way to change the past. Alongside his husband, Aerik decided to look for the other Dragonborn in hopes of an alliance. 

Though,  _ finding _ them was easier said than done. It was a shot in the dark; they were going in blind with a mere rumor. Who’s to say these “eye-witnesses” weren’t just saying this as a joke? No one could say for certain. But even so, if there was a chance the stories are legit, it was a chance they were willing to take. Days turned into weeks went by without a single legitimate lead. Each one was a “could be” or a “maybe” that was easily debunked within a few hours. It was like a never-ending, wild goose chase.

As the days went by, the search became increasingly frustrating. Just as they were about to throw in the towel, Aerik received a letter from a mysterious sender. The letter read as follows: 

_ Aerik Havardr, _

_ I pray this letter finds you in good health. Instead of going on about my prosperous state of wealth, I’m writing to you simply for a proposition. Just as I am in search of something, I understand you are looking for a rumored, “second Dragonborn.” I believe we can help each other out, but first, I need a favor. My sources inform me of a fabled Stone of Barenziah. While I am in no position to retrieve this stone, you, however, are. Venture forth to Hob’s Fall Cave and retrieve this stone. In return, I will inform you of what I know of this “second Dragonborn.” If not, simply ignore this message—though, I would advise against that. If you decide to heed my call, head to Riften after you obtain this stone. There, we shall meet. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ A friend. _

After almost a month of non-stop searching, this mysterious letter was the only thing to show for it. But even so, what did this prove? It didn’t prove anything definitively, but if there was the chance this sender was insinuating they have information could be valuable. It was suspicious, yes; the whole idea of meeting in Riften, one of the most corrupt cities in Skyrim was suspicious in itself. It was also certainly deja vu. 

It took a day for Aerik and Teldryn to debate on whether or not this was a good idea. But, ultimately, they decided, what else did they have to lose? This was their only lead after a near  _ month _ so after all of their efforts, this must be valuable information. After one Necromancer-infested cave cleared out, with the stone in hand, they were off to Riften.

  
  
  


Riften was incapable of change. It had the same sweet smell surfacing from the Black-Briar Meadery as it always did, the faces just as they were before and the corruption never ceasing. Perhaps Riften was even more corrupt then they remember. With the Thieves Guild back on its feet, there wasn’t a single doubt in anyone’s mind why that was so. The heartless bastards… Pushing the gates open to the city of Riften resulted in immediate alertness—more so than usual. 

“Dragonborn?”

As Aerik and Teldryn turned their heads toward the voice, they saw a Breton woman leaning on a support beam for a house. She had long red hair tied up in a bun; she looked rather young—late teens, early twenties at most. She had a scar running down her cheek, just below her jawline. Not even five minutes into Riften and they stopped by a mysterious figure. Though, they made sure to keep their precious belongings close;  _ anyone _ knew Thieves Guild armor when they saw it… 

Aerik smiled. “Hello, love. Are you, by chance, the author of this letter?” He asked, holding up the letter. 

The woman shook her head. She paused for a moment as if debating something before speaking, “I’m supposed to give this to you,” She said, reaching into one of her various pockets to retrieve a note. She handed it to Aerik, who unfolded it as Teldryn leaned over to read it as well. 

_ Something came up, so, unfortunately, there’s been a change in plans. At the entrance, you should meet and receive this note from a Breton woman named Roxain Lirrerth. I want you to give her the stone so she can return back to the Cistern. Wait for me at the Bee and Barb inn.  _

Aerik looked up from the note. “You’re Roxain? What a lovely name, if I might add.”

She flushed slightly but quickly shook it off. “Yes, I’m Roxain. I trust you have the stone?”

“Yup, right here!” Aerik retrieved the stone from his pack, handing to her. 

Roxain eyed it carefully, turning it from different angles and even opening it. After ensuring this was the real deal, she nodded. “Thank you. I’ll make sure he gets it.” She looked at the two and bowed slightly before turning around and walking back to wherever she needed to go. 

In the meantime, Aerik and Teldryn had a meeting in the inn they needed to attend. 

  
  
  


The Bee and Barb inn, much like the rest of the city, was incapable of change. It looked the same and is run by the same Argonian couple. It wasn’t too busy at this time of the day and was relatively quiet aside from the few inside the inn. Aerik and Teldryn ascended the stairs of the inn after flagging down Talen-Jei, informing him of their meeting. At least that way the Argonain man couldn’t accuse them of stealing from the inn. Upstairs, they placed their packs down, sat down in the chairs next to each other, and waited. While waiting, the two engaged in small talk, throwing around ideas on who the mysterious author of the letter could be. 

They waited somewhere in between twenty to thirty minutes until they heard a commotion downstairs, specifically Talen-Jei’s angry voice. To  _ who _ this anger was being directed at was a mystery they wouldn’t have to ponder about for long.

“You have a lot of nerve to waltz in here after what you did to Keerava,” Talen-Jei spoke with malice, loud enough for Aerik and Teldryn to hear from upstairs. To  _ who _ this malice was directed was unclear. 

“Bold of you to reprimand me on something I did a year ago.” The voice of a man responded, his accent giving away the assumption of a Nord man. 

“You’re not allowed to be in this inn; we’ve told you several times to not be here, and yet you still show up!” Talen-Jei shouted, the sounds of the stairway creaking under their individual weights. With each step, the voices were louder. “How  _ dare _ you show your face around here, knowing everything you’ve done!” 

As soon as Talen-Jei finished shouting at the man, a cloaked figure appeared from the stairs, passing the frame and into the upstairs. The man turned, back facing the husbands as they looked at Talen-Jei who practically tore after the hooded figure. Talen-Jei had his arms crossed over his chest, face twisted in anger towards the man. The hooded man was short—shorter than Talen-Jei and definitely shorter than most, but who were they to judge someone based on their size? 

Teldryn smirked in amusement and Aerik leaned forward, interested at what the man would say or do next. This confrontation was highly intriguing, to say the least.

“Talen, I understand your’s and Keerava’s…  _ bitterness _ towards me, but the two of you really need to stop throwing your temper tantrums suck it up.” He replied. Talen-Jei’s face contorted with anger, clearly insulted, forcing Teldryn to conceal a snicker. Before Talen-Jei could retort, the stranger cut him off, holding a black-gloved hand in front of him. “Hold on; I’m not finished.” He raised his voice slightly.

“You  _ cannot _ continue to kick and scream like a child; Keerava had to pay a debt. She made things difficult, so I, unfortunately, had to resort to a brawl. Believe me, I did  _ not _ want to hurt her; I hated every second of our fist-fight, but I knew what had to be done. If she hadn’t been so  _ stubborn _ …” He cut himself off, inhaling a sharp breath before continuing. “Please understand that I am  _ not _ here as a thief; I’m here as a law-abiding citizen who merely wishes to meet with some people. It just so happened to be that your inn was an ideal place. Besides…“

The stranger leaned in closer, peering up at Talen-Jei, inches away from the Argonian’s face. He spoke in a low tone, voice dropping a few octaves. He simultaneously oozed confidence and intimidation. “It would be  _ rather _ unpleasant if I ordered one of  _ my _ thieves to plant false evidence in your inn, framing you for a crime you did not commit, wouldn’t you agree? Imagine the look on Keerava’s face if she were to find out that her seemingly sweet lover stooped so low as becoming a thief…” He trailed off.

If Talen-Jei was intimidated, he definitely showed it. His eyes widened in fear and  _ paled _ , backing up a step to regain his lost space. It was rather amusing to watch as Talen-Jei became so intimidated by someone so shorter than him. Talen-Jei cleared his throat in a poor attempt to cover up his painfully obvious intimidation. 

“Be quick about your… “meeting”.” Talen-Jei reluctantly agreed. 

The stranger’s previous threatening aura cleared, acting on the assumption of his previous purification and innocence. “Great! Thank you so much, Talen. I promise you won’t even know I’m here!”

Talen-Jei departed with one final, quick glare towards the man before descending back downstairs, presumably to serve customers downstairs. Aerik clapped rather loudly, grabbing the man’s attention. He turned around and locked eyes with Aerik, a delicate eyebrow raised. He wore a black linen mask over his face from the nose down, his red eyes being the only part of his face visible. This threw both Aerik and Teldryn off quite a bit; just a bit ago they assumed him to be a Nord. But, his red eyes gave away his Dunmeri blood. 

“Glad to know that I’m amusing to you.” Said the man in that same unusual accent, striding over to the husbands. 

He arrived a mere five minutes ago, and Teldryn already liked him—he was sure Aerik liked him, too. He seemed to be someone who can get things done no matter the cost, so Teldryn could respect that. 

“So, you wrote this?” Aerik asked, holding up the letter in front of the Dunmer. 

“I did.” He revealed, sitting down in the chair in front of the pair. His red eyes locked with Aerik’s amber ones. “I would like to formally express my gratitude to you. With all twenty-four stones, we now have the full crown. So, my thanks.” The man looked from Aerik to Teldryn, before back to Aerik with an amused expression in his eyes. “Forgive me if I’m wrong, but are the two of you married?”

The husbands exchanged glances, surprised. Most people that saw them for the first time assumed Teldryn was Aerik’s bodyguard, but not him. He guessed correctly, right off the bat.

“How did you know?” Aerik asked, impressed. Teldryn had to agree with him; it was impressing. He was beginning to like this stranger… 

“Call it a hunch, I suppose.” The man said, rolling his shoulders. “But I digress. We’re not here to discuss your marital status; there is a rather…  _ pressing _ matter at hand, no? I contacted you for a reason, and I’m sure you are eager to ask me questions…” He drawled.

Aerik nodded. “You said you had information on the other Dragonborn? 

He nodded. “I do. But first,” The man leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands. The stranger’s eyes were piercing into Aerik’s, red eyes engrossed, and enticing. “Enlighten me, Aerik Havardr; what is it you wish to accomplish by finding the other Dragonborn?” 

Aerik paused for a moment. He broke eye contact with the Dunmer and looked at Teldryn as if silently asking if it was wise to tell him. Teldryn didn’t show any signs of opposition, so Aerik felt as though it was okay. 

Aerik looked back at the Dunmer. “I want them to be my ally. Dragons are still a threat, and with their help, we can rid Skyrim of them.”

“I can agree; dragons are a blight on this world. But who’s to say this person is even interested in slaying dragons alongside you? Who’s to say they would rather be themselves and not some prophecy?” 

“Oh, Aerik would find a way to annoy them half to death  _ until _ they joined his side.” Teldryn finally spoke, ignoring the protest from his husband. 

The stranger snorted, laughing lightly under his breath. “You seem well-intended.” Said the man, leaning back in his chair and crossing one of his legs over the other. He shut his eyes as he spoke, “Very well. I can confirm that this Dragonborn  _ does, _ indeed, exist.” He said, opening his eyes. “I saw him with my own eyes.”

Aerik straightened in his chair. 

“While I cannot answer definitively where he went, all I can do is confirm his existence.” He said, swirling his ankle in a circle. 

“Then why bring you the Stone of Barenziah?” Aerik sounded nearly frustrated. 

“I needed proof you could be trusted. You do me a favor, I do you a favor; you bring me the stone, I give you information. I do believe that is an equivalent exchange. After all, when you began this wild goose chase, you were completely in the dark; you had no idea this person even existed.”

“How do we know you can be trusted?” It was Teldryn who spoke this time. 

“If you didn’t possess a single fiber in your body that told you to trust me, you are both fools to follow my directions.” He said rather bluntly. “Besides… we haven’t gotten to the, oh, shall we say…  _ juicy parts? _ ”

Aerik raised an eyebrow and Teldryn didn’t look any more convinced. 

The man chuckled. “You see, I possess a high aptitude on insight; even the tiniest, seemingly unimportant detail catches my eye. I am renowned for my extreme perceptiveness, which could prove useful in situations quite like this. This Dragonborn must be attempting to cover his tracks, so well neither of you can find a single thing about him. I will admit, I admire them for that… they would make an excellent thief... But, thanks to my eye, I can uncover mysterious rather uncannily. I think you could use my perceptiveness to your advantage, wouldn’t you agree?”

“You’re saying you want to accompany us?” Aerik asked, eyebrows raised. He was a bit surprised, just as much as Teldryn. 

“If you would allow it, I would be more then happy to help. You certainly deserve it, Dragonborn.”

The husbands exchanged glances, silently working it out. After a near month without any leads, this man shows up and wants to help them. It was as if the Gods directed their paths to cross. At first, it did seem suspicious, but the fact that this man was willing to help spoke volumes. Aerik grinned and Teldryn looked at the other Dunmer.

“What’s your name, sera?” Teldryn asked. 

There was a slight pause. The Dunmer’s red eyes looked to the side as if contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to tell them. But, after a bit, the man simply shrugged. 

“Raven.” He responded simply.

Aerik’s grin widened. “Well, Raven, it’s nice to meet you! I’m Aerik, and this is my husband, Teldryn. I’m sure it will be nice working alongside a handsome man like you.” He said, sticking his hand out as he stood in order to shake on it. 

Raven stood, too, seemingly unfazed by Aerik calling him handsome. It was amusing, and Teldryn had to resist the urge to laugh right then and there. What also made Teldryn almost laugh was their height difference; Raven was much shorter in comparison to Aerik, looking up at the blond as if he were looking up a mountain. The Dunmer grasped Aerik’s hand firmly, shaking his hand in agreement.

“I will assist you in any way I can,” Raven promised; Teldryn could practically  _ hear _ that smirk behind his mask. 

_ Oh boy, this is going to be the start of something interesting. _


	2. Steps Foreward

“Thought Talen didn’t want you in here anymore.” 

Upon hearing the voice, Raven looked up from his book, _On_ _Lycanthropy_. He saw one of his newly-founded companions, Teldryn Sero, walking towards him. He stretched slightly, groaning quietly as he released tense muscles. Judging by the still apparent sleepiness in his voice, the mer awoke not too long ago. Aerik was still asleep, Raven wagered. 

Teldryn was unable to see it, but Raven smirked underneath his mask. “An important detail you should know about me,” Raven swiftly shut his book, leaning back in his chair with one leg crossed over the other. “is that I _always_ return to places I don’t belong.” 

Raven earned a chuckle from Teldryn, watching the older mer sit down across from him. 

The early hours of the morning in Riften were damp, wet with rain from the late hours of the night. The city smelled of pleasant petrichor and the sweet smell of the Black-Briar Meadery will soon waft through the air. The city was quiet for the moment, but it will soon bustle with activity. 

It was in Aerik and Teldryn’s best interest that they rent a room for the night; they would meet up with Raven the next morning. The Bee and Barb inn’s patrons were beginning to awaken, the pleasant chattering from downstairs filled one’s ears as mead began to waft through the air. It was roughly five in the morning, Riften’s citizens barely awake. 

“Why are you up so early?” And thus began the questioning. 

“A fair question. Though, I could ask the same to you,” Raven remarked, idly running his index finger on the cover of his book. “But let’s just say my body is used to running on little sleep. Fair enough?”

“Fair enough.” Teldryn nodded, taking a bite of a piece of bread. 

Teldryn believed that Raven was an interesting mer, as did Aerik. They knew he wasn’t telling them the full story; he was secretive but that told them Raven had an interesting story to tell. The secretive ones were always the most interesting, from what they’ve learned over the years. But of course, it wasn’t their business; whether or not he wanted to open up was up to him. 

Despite only knowing Raven for a day, Teldryn rather liked him. He was someone who could get things done and liked to plan ahead, which Teldryn could respect. He had no idea what he was capable of, which made the anticipation all the more exciting. 

Aerik awoke sometime later, and so the husbands had their breakfast. They would begin their search for the other Dragonborn today, so it was recommended to have breakfast. You can never begin the day on an empty stomach, especially in a place like Skyrim. Raven had been up for hours and already ate breakfast, so as the husbands ate, Raven began to read his book again. It was silent for a time until Aerik decided to open his mouth. 

“ _On Lycanthropy?_ ” 

Raven hummed and looked up from his book, paused, and glanced back down to his book. His eyes grew slightly as if realization slapped him right on the face. “Ah,” He looked up from his book. “Yes. Its a book about the author, Varnard Karessen’s accounts of different Lycanthropes throughout the provinces.” He explained gently. Then, he chuckled slightly. “My apologies for not understanding at first. When I read, I tend to get lost in the book’s world.” 

“Must be a good book, then,” Teldryn commented. 

“It is.” Raven agreed, nodding enthusiastically. “Did you know that werewolves are only the common _type_ of Lycanthrope? There is a myriad of others—werecrocodiles of Black Marsh and southern Morrowind, werelions of Elsweyr, wereboars of High Rock and Hammerfell… There are even werevultures only found in Valenwood, and, supposedly, weresharks that stalk the seas…” 

“Werecrocodiles?” Aerik inquired, whipping his head to look at Teldryn quizzically. 

Teldryn returned his gaze with a look that shot his husband down; a face that said _no, I’ve never encountered one._ No words were needed; that reminded Raven of a certain someone down in the Ragged Flagon. 

Raven shut his eyes and smiled behind his mask. “All knowledge is good knowledge.” His eyes fluttered open again, eyes gluing to the book once more. 

After the husbands had breakfast, Raven shut his book for good this time. He opened his pack and shoved the hard-bound book into the bag. After setting it down next to him, Raven looked at the husbands quizzically. 

“Have you two, by chance, gone to the Greybeards recently?” He asked.

“Not recently, no,” Aerik answered. “Why’d you ask?”

“Let me ask you this; you were summoned by the Greybeards after it was revealed you were Dragonborn, yes?”

Aerik raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. They shouted from High Hrothgar.” 

“Well, who’s to say this other Dragonborn wasn’t summoned, too? Surely they summon every Dragonborn they discover, right?” Raven asked. “If he’s studying with the Greybeards in the way of the Voice, there’s a chance he could still be up there. Being summoned _is_ a tremendous honor, after all.”

Aerik’s eyebrows shot up. “Holy shit,” He then grinned wildly at Raven. “Holy shit, you’re a genius! Why didn’t we think about that?” He turned his head at his husband at that last part.

Raven grinned from behind his mask. “I told you I would be useful.” 

“Seems like you’ve got competition, Tel.” Aerik joked, earning an eye roll from Teldryn. 

Raven just chuckled and stood up. “I will meet you at the stables, then.”

  
  
  


Raven didn’t have to wait at the stables long. He was there for ten, maybe almost fifteen minutes at least waiting for his companions to arrive. Raven stood in silence, waiting for the pair to finish readying their horses. Their horses were beautiful, the Dunmer thought to himself. They were healthy and their coats were well-groomed. 

“You have a horse, sera?” Teldryn asked, looking at Raven. 

“I do.” 

Aerik looked at him now. “Which one of these is it?” He asked, gesturing to the other horses in the stables. 

Raven stared at the blonde for a moment before pushing himself off the wall. He walked forward a bit, feeling the curious eyes of his companions dig into the back of his hooded skull. The Dunmer readied a Conjuration spell in his left hand, purple glowing ominously yet beautifully. He cast the spell on the ground, light and dark purple smoke emanating from where he cast it. As the smoke cleared, in front of Raven stood a skeletal horse, it’s bones purple and mane made of ghostly purple flames. 

“Whoa!” Aerik exclaimed as Teldryn whistled. “How’d you do that?!”

Raven turned his head to look at Aerik, grinning under his mask. “It’s a little spell I learned when exploring the Soul Cairn. A magical place indeed.” Raven was only half being sarcastic. 

Teldryn hummed thoughtfully. “Impressive.” 

“You _need_ to teach me that spell sometime.” Aerik practically begged. “And explain the Soul Cairn.”

“Only if you’re lucky.” 

  
  
  


Raven was young; forty years old, they learned. Younger than both of them; _definitely_ younger than Teldryn. The old mer couldn’t deny the small sense of envy he felt, knowing how young Raven was. He was considered an adult, yes, but he was still young in the eyes of old man Teldryn Sero. Raven preferred to keep most of his past silent, more than likely due to personal distrust. It was understandable; they literally just met the guy yesterday, it would take some time to build up trust. Teldryn knew Aerik was going to do everything and anything in his power to earn that trust; he had that _look_ in his eyes. 

The husbands didn’t learn much about Raven on their trip to Ivarstead. Again, this was due to the younger mer’s distrust of the two. They only knew a few facts about him; his name, race, age, and involvement with the Thieves Guild. He wasn’t just your standard, run-of-the-mill thief, either; he was the godsdamned _leader_ of the faction! Rumors spread around Skyrim about the new Thieves Guild Master, regarding him as the best thief in Tamriel. They were in the company of _that_ thief; a thief who could easily rob them _blind_.

However, they didn’t fear that he _would_ . He _could_ , Raven had the power to do so and could get away with it, but they were confident he wouldn’t steal from them. He promised to help them, not harm them. 

Raven’s involvement in the Thieves Guild seemed to become a central topic among the three. Aerik’s natural curiosity birthed the topic, and Raven seemed almost happy to respond. Though, Teldryn could tell what Raven was holding back. He understood that; some things better left unsaid and as the Guild Master, the Dunmer was sworn to not only keep the Guild’s privacy but his patrons as well. 

_(Teldryn fondly remembered their conversation._

_“We deal in a myriad of trade. Ever since I became Guild Master, our trades and services have been expanded upon and reestablished throughout Skyrim.” He explained. “We buy and sell multiple items, and we even sometimes transport them for a fee. Stolen goods, counterfeit goods, illegal drugs, to name a few. People even come to us, hoping to buy information on an item that was recently stolen by someone not affiliated with the Guild. Various trinkets such as; family heirlooms, jewelry, armor, weapons… horses.”_

_That last part earned a chuckle out of the husbands, even Raven himself.)_

Other than that, the trip to Ivarstead was surprisingly quiet. Of course, there were a few only a few instances when combat was necessary; wildlife attacking, and that one time a bandit came out of nowhere and attacked. But other than those instances, the trip was startingly peaceful. No dragon attacks of anything too crazy of the sort occurred. 

Ivarstead held a nostalgic feeling for both Aerik and Teldryn. Above the town lay High Hrothgar and the Throat of the World—so peaceful and disconnected from the rest of the world. To anyone, the seven thousand steps seemed like an annoying obstacle, but anyone who made the pilgrimage knew it was the center for enlightenment. It truly was a peaceful journey—once you made it passed the wolves and trolls, of course. Despite the few hostilities, it was impossible to not feel satisfied and proud to climb the steps. 

It was almost sad that Raven wasn’t joining them. However, they understood his reason; nearly dying during a supposed-to-be peaceful journey would place a sour taste in anyone’s mouth. Upon arriving at the town and departing from their horses—Arvak returning to the Soul Cairn—the trio made their way to the Vilemyr Inn. They needed a break from riding their horses for hours, maybe even a drink or two. 

(Raven made an… _interesting_ display of stretching those slim legs of his, though Teldryn _attempted_ not to notice. The poor mer wasn’t trying to insinuate anything, but a flirty smirk still etched its way on Aerik’s lips. It earned a rightful smack on the back of his head, of course.)

Upon arriving at the Vilemyr inn, the trio was greeted with the pleasant smell of mead. Before walking up the seven thousand steps, a drink or two was in order. It was the afternoon now, and Aerik and Teldryn would be at High Hrothgar for at least a few hours. Depending on their time spent traveling up the mountain, speaking with the Greybeards, and walking back down the mountain will determine if spending the night in the town is in order. 

With their drinks in hand, the trio sat in silence at their bench. Raven sat on the far edge of the bench, as far away from the husbands as possible. The man seemed to need—no, _require_ personal space. He sat almost awkwardly, a leg crossed over the other and his arms folded over his chest, his foot moving in a circular motion. He stared at nothing in particular as if he were thinking. 

“You’re sure you won’t come with us?” Aerik’s question snapped whatever trance Raven was in. The mer seemed to be deep in thought, but leave it to Aerik to snap him out of his thoughts.

“I most certainly will _not._ ” 

Teldryn chuckled at Raven’s defensive tone.“We understand,” He said, placing his now empty tankard on the table. “Should we get going?” Teldryn asked Aerik, pushing himself up to stand. 

Aerik nodded. “Yeah.” He muttered, standing as well. Then, he looked at Raven. “You’re _sure_ you’ll be alright here?”

Raven looked at him, raising a delicate eyebrow. He looked confused as if Aerik asked a question he never anticipated. “I’m _certain._ ” He responded, a little _too_ forceful. 

Teldryn nodded before returning his gaze to Aerik. “Come on, love.” He beckoned towards the door. 

It was Aerik’s turn to nod, turning his head over his shoulder as he made for the door. “Later, Raven! Try not to get too drunk!”

“Eyes open, walk with the shadows,” Raven stated before they were out the door. Out of the corner of his eye, Raven saw the husbands exchange an odd glance before leaving. Of course, he didn’t expect them to understand. Not many do… 

Now alone, minus the two or three random patrons in the tavern, Raven felt comfortable doing what he came here for—food and drink. He flagged down the barmaid, Lynly, he thought her name was, for some venison and some Firebrand wine. After paying her (a little more than required), Raven sat his pack down next to him and pulled out his book. He continued reading from where he left off last time until the barmaid brought him his food and drink.

Closing his book, he muttered his thanks and she nodded. Alone again, Raven looked down at his gloved hands. Loosening each finger until the glove was separated from his hand, pulling the fabric off his hand and doing the same to the other glove. After setting the gloves down next to him, Raven hesitantly pulled his face mask down, the black fabric clinging to his neck. With bare hands, he picked up the venison and began to eat. Every once in awhile, he would sit the meat down to sip his wine and— _oh_ , did he miss the taste of Firebrand wine. He hadn’t drunk such wine in a few weeks, or had it been months? One tends to lose track of time. As soon as it hit his tastebuds, it was almost orgasmic, moaning low in his throat—luckily no one saw or heard his display of pleasure. The taste was just as smooth and delicious as he remembered it to be. 

After finishing his venison, Raven plucked the rag off the table to dry his hands off and wipe his mouth. He had a little bit of wine left, so he would sit here and drink that, read, and digest before finding a bath somewhere in the inn. He picked up his tankard again to take a sip. 

“Pardon me, milord, but I would like to compliment you on how handsome you look.” Without knowing, the barmaid from earlier peaked her head around Raven’s shoulder to look at his face. 

Raven’s eyes widened and proceeded to choke loudly on his drink, soul nearly leaving his body. 

  
  
  


After the fiasco with the barmaid from earlier, Raven found his way to the bath downstairs. It had a pleasant aroma of oils and soaps. The scent was warm and comforting, the air pleasantly warm, but not hot. It smelled heavenly to Raven, better than what was offered in Riften. Well, months of bathing in that damnable lake after being banned from the inn would make anyone rejoice at the sight of a legit bath.

_Fucking Keerava, forcing me to bathe like a peasant,_ Raven thought bitterly. Shaking his head, he shoved the thought out of his head before it could consume him. He sat his pack down on the chair nearby and unclipped his cloak, allowing the hood to slide from his head and onto the floor. He smoothed out his white hair with his hand before picking the cloak up off the ground and setting it down near the bath. The elf began to strip himself of his armor, setting each article of clothing down on top of his cloak until he was naked like the day he was born. 

The water was nice and warm on his skin, earning a sigh from the Dunmer as he stepped in. He allowed himself to sink down, the warm, pleasant water relaxing his tense muscles and joint pain. Raven ducked half his face under the water, nose above the water as he breathed in deeply. He shut his eyes, his white hair dancing on top and under the water. He stayed like that for a moment until he opened his red eyes and began to think. 

_Must be cold for Aerik and Teldryn up on that mountain_ , Raven smirked under the water. _Too bad they’re missing out on this…_

Raven poked his head out of the water for just a moment, slipping his head under the water for a few seconds in order to get the rest of his hair wet. Once above the water, he took in a breath, pulling the medium-length strands of white out of eyes before wiping said eyes with the back of his wrist. Raven plucked some soap from the basket next to him and began to wash, ridding himself of whatever dirt, sweat, and grime that clung to his skin. 

He could get used to this, but there was still so much left to do. 

_Wonder if they bathe together,_ Raven thought to himself. _Well, they are married. It would make perfect sense._

After washing and scrubbing at his hair, Raven shut his eyes and took in a deep breath and sunk into the water, his back pressing against the bottom. He allowed the soap to float away to the top of the water, or to dissolve entirely. Raven wondered what it was like to be like that soap; to float away or to disappear entirely, without a care in the world, without hurting anyone. He wondered if dying was like floating, if it was peaceful or if it was painful. Well, the circumstance would depend on what dying felt like. 

Raven wondered that when he died, would he see his loved ones again? The loved ones he lost through his own selfishness, and through their selflessness. He would surely see them again, right? Would he find peace in the afterlife, or would he be damned to the darkest, coldest plane in Oblivion for the sins he committed? 

He wondered if he stayed under the water for long enough, would he drown? That wouldn’t be too pleasant of an experience, now would it? But would that mean he got to see his most treasured person again? 

  
  


Choking on the water, Raven’s eyes widened and he scrambled to the top. Once his head breached the water, he gasped and took in deep breaths. The water that previously clung to him dribbling off his skin and back into the bathwater. He rubbed his eyes, pushing his hair back as he began to control his breathing again. His lungs thanked him for it, now rich with oxygen instead of being deprived of it. The elf pulled his hand out of the water, staring at his palm thoughtfully. _Had I really just tried to drown myself_ , he thought to himself bitterly. 

Suddenly, wet droplets fell from his face and onto his palm. His eyes were wet, but it wasn’t from the water. He smiled sadly at his palm. 

_Are these tears, or is it just water?_

  
  
  


Back in the tavern after a lovely bath, Raven snuck away and began snooping through a room. This is a tavern, so it was bound to have something leftover from the previous renters. From the longer chest, he found a few septims—you can never go wrong with cold, no matter the quantity. After breaking into a chest just across from the bed, he found a garnet and an amethyst, eyeing it quizzically before quickly stuffing it in his pocket. He could sell it to one of his fences in a major city whenever they arrived at one, he reminded himself. The gems weren’t flawless, but that didn’t matter. He could still make a bit of coin selling them, and you can never go wrong with gold. 

It was almost dangerous to carry so many valuables and coins on him, almost. Raven is the Guild Master, so that earned him many points in his favor. No one dared steal from him; lower, tasteless thieves would apologize profusely for wasting his time, and more upper-class members knew better. 

Without being seen, Raven snuck out of the bedroom and back to the main room. He found himself sitting on the same bench from before, reading. He was unsure of how much longer Aerik and Teldryn will be with the Greybeards, so reading was a good way to pass the time. Depending on their pace will result in them either hitting the road or renting out rooms and spending the night in Ivarstead. Raven was fine with either of those outcomes; he was good with whatever his companions thought was best. 

Raven had no idea how much time passed. He lost himself in the story, the world the author of the book wrote. He pictured himself in its world, he pictured himself _there_ with the characters and forgot about the real world. He was unsure of how long it lasted, but it seemed he lived the fantasy for a mere second. A light tap on the shoulder snapped him away from the fantasy world, crumbling around him as he was forced back to the real world. How boring and dull the real world was. 

Thank the Gods he had his hooded cloak and mask on. He wasn’t ready to show them his face just yet.

Turning his head over his shoulder, Raven’s eyes landed on Aerik and Teldryn. They’d just got back, Raven silently concluded. What caught his eye, in particular, was the look on Aerik’s face. His facial expression was a combination of anger and confusion. _That can’t mean anything good,_ Raven thought. Concerned, Raven shut his book and scooted down the bench, giving the pair enough room to sit down. Aerik gave him a muttered thanks and sat alongside his husband, Raven peered at him curiously, almost like a cat. 

“Something amiss?” 

Aerik huffed a laugh. “Yeah. _Everything._ ” 

Raven raised an eyebrow, Teldryn sighed.

“The Greybeards weren’t much help. They had a guy who showed up months ago, who displayed his Thu’um and ran off with two shouts.” Teldryn explained. 

Raven raised his eyebrows. “Oh.” 

“‘He might have been a Dunmer, or maybe a Nord’, what the hell kind of explanation was that?” Aerik grumbled. 

“That’s what’s got him so pissed off. The lack of information.” 

“No description at all! Said something about him going to Markarth, but that was it.” Aerik was fuming, close to exploding, it seemed. 

“We head to Markarth, then. I’m unsure of what’s out there of importance; Markarth and The Reach, in general, is crawling with Forsworn. Entirely inhospitable, in my opinion. It’s a moot point, really.” Raven sounded bitter. However, his bitterness quickly turned into his own confusion. “Though, I am confused as to why this has you so angry.” 

Aerik shot him a look, Raven threw his hands up defensively, resisting the urge to chuckle. 

“We’ve been searching for this guy for Gods know how long, and _every single time_ we think we have a lead, we turn up empty-fucking-handed! It’s like he’s playing a damn game.” Aerik shouted, startling the barmaid. “Well, I’m tired of his game.” 

Raven looked over his shoulder at the confused, seemingly scared barmaid. “My apologies, Lynly! He’s just angry. No need to worry.” He consoled her; she just nodded and went back to whatever she was doing. Raven turned his head back to look at Aerik. “May I offer you this? Sometimes, people just… don’t want to be found. They wish for solace. This Dragonborn, whoever he is, probably didn’t want to steal your thunder. Probably.” 

“He has a point, love,” Teldryn said. “This man isn’t the Dragonborn of the prophecy. You are.” 

“Still doesn’t explain why he didn’t offer his help in stopping Alduin.’ Aerik grumbled. 

“Maybe he didn’t know until _after_. And why would he suddenly go around claiming to be Dragonborn when the threat of Alduin was already lifted?” Teldryn offered. “That would certainly confuse people.”

Aerik thought for a minute. “Maybe.” He muttered. Then, he chuckled, running a hand through his golden hair. “Bah, this fucks with my head.” 

“That is why you don’t do the thinking.” 

“Hey!” Aerik gave Teldryn a gentle shove, earning a laugh from his husband. Aerik laughed too. Raven just shook his head. 

A thought popped into Raven’s head. “You know, you both could use a destresser.” He began, earning a look from the husbands. “Might I recommend the bath downstairs? It was a lovely experience. Absolutely divine.” He drawled. 

Aerik whipped his head around to look at his husband; Raven could practically hear the begging look on the man’s face. Teldryn thought for a moment before agreeing. A bath would be good, Raven knew what he was thinking. It was a good way to relieve tense muscles. 

“Have fun.” Raven offered, picking up his book again as they stood. Soon, they would get on the road again to Markarth where they will continue their search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I'M BACK!! I am SO sorry for not updating this in over a month! I was having a writers block and I was planning the plot out. I can say, thankfully, most of the plot has been planned out.
> 
> (Lmao I might have to ask Topsy for some help oop--)


	3. Steps Behind

Raven didn’t like sleep, Teldeyn gathered. 

They ended up sleeping in the inn, it was already late at night so why hit the road in the middle of the dark? The trio agreed in sharing a room—not in the same bed, of course. That was a major overstep in boundaries on Raven’s part, so the husbands didn’t make him do that. They got a room with two beds; one on each corner of the room. Naturally, Aerik and Teldryn were used to sleeping together, so they took the one on the far right, and Raven took the one on the left. 

Raven reminded Teldryn a bit of himself in the past; sleeping in his armor. It wasn’t as impressive seeing the mer in his armor, it was the cloak and mask Teldryn was impressed by. He was rather determined to hide his identity from him and Aerik, it seems. The cloak Teldryn could understand—it was wrapped around his body like a blanket. But the linen mask? How Raven didn’t suffocate in his sleep was beyond him. It certainly was a feat. 

Teldryn could see some of Raven’s face; the part he didn’t cover with his hood or mask. He had a full view of his upper face as he slept on his side. As he slept, his eyes were shut tight and his eyebrows were furrowed. Was Raven being tormented by his dreams? Teldryn could not say. But his anguished expression was enough to make the older mer want to wake him from whatever nightmare was haunting him. He never did, however. Perhaps it was due to not personally knowing the guy, or maybe due to the fact that Raven wasn’t really a touchy-feely guy. If it were Aerik in such a state, Teldryn would have immediately woken him up and comforted him. 

But Raven wasn’t Aerik—the mer was anything _but_ Aerik. Teldryn didn’t _know_ Raven. He knew nothing of his past, and it didn’t seem like Raven was going to speak of it any time soon. The mer was very quiet about himself and preferred to talk about their current state of affairs. Teldryn could get behind that, though—it was good to have someone concentrated on their goals and missions. Someone practical was a must, especially with their current objective. But, what worried Teldryn was the idea that Raven might not be letting his wounds breathe. However, it was none of his business. 

Raven’s eyes flew open, wine red eyes wide with his brows pulled together. The look on his face could only be described by Teldryn as _fear_. A gasp emanated from Raven, a sound so quiet Teldryn almost missed it as the young mer sat up in bed. He brought his hand up to his face, fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose as if to relieve tension. He was slightly hunched over, his shoulders slumped and his breathing quietly accelerated. It would be in anyone’s natural instinct to feel sympathetic for him, and Teldryn was no exception. He felt sorry for the lad, but he didn’t know what made Raven react this way. 

“Alright?” 

Raven snapped his head to look at Teldryn, who also was sitting up in bed and looking at him. His red eyes were wide with fear. In a split second, Raven’s face swapped from fear to confusion as he stared at Teldryn. He blinked rapidly, eyes returning to normal as his expression shifted to neutral. He pulled his eyes away from Teldryn’s face, shifting his legs over the side of the bed and began to pull his boots on. Teldryn watched him, hearing the younger mer exhale softly. 

“I’m fine.” He said, lacing his boots. He sounded confident as always. “Just another day in the life.”

  
  
  


“I hate this damn city,” Raven muttered, arms crossed over his chest. He stood near the city, waiting for his companions to finish tending to their horses. He glared daggers at the city of Markarth, enforcing his displeasure towards the city. He was irritated, to say the least. 

Teldryn chuckled. “Why the disdain towards Markarth?” 

Raven looked up at the older mer, who just walked over to him. His glare seemed to soften a bit but was still evident. “It’s _corrupted_... if you didn’t know already. It’s ruled by the Silver-Blood family who has bribed the guards to keep their mouths shut about the Forsworn. And the Jarl really does not have power or competence while the Silver-Blood’s still run wild in this city.” He ranted, fingers digging into his armor the more he thought about it. “If anything, Markarth makes Riften look good.” 

“Right, because Riften is a _saint_ in comparison,” Aerik grumbled to the side of them. Out of the corner of his eye, Raven swore he saw the man roll his eyes. 

“In comparison, yes, it is. By no means am I saying Riften holds zero corruption—that is absolutely untrue—Markarth holds a different level of corruption that makes Riften become pale.” 

“And your Guild is adding to that corruption, huh?” 

Raven snapped his head around to look at Aerik, head following the man as he began to slowly walk to the city. The two dunmer followed him. “ _My_ Guild doesn’t even measure up to _half_ of the corruption in this city. The Silver-Blood family and the Forsworn spies crawling about do a handsome job at that themselves.” 

“So you’ve said,” Aerik sighed. 

“I wouldn’t have to repeat myself if you had your facts straight instead of acting ignorantly.” 

It was Aerik’s turn to snap his head around and look at Raven, his poor excuse of a glare nearly made the mer cackle. 

Teldryn sighed. _Oh boy._

Aerik’s eyebrow twitched. “All corruption is the same. What makes your guild so special?” 

“You wish to understand the difference between my guild and those damnable Silver-Blood’s? Then I’ll gladly inform you, _Dragonborn_.” Raven snapped, Aerik’s title rolling off his tongue in a mocking and malevolent tone.

As they entered the stone city, Raven was staring up at Aerik with an intense scowl on his face. His eyes blazed with an intense emotion that could only be described as offended. While the Thieves Guild is a faction that corrupts Skyrim’s cities, Teldryn could understand the anger. It was apparent the mer was fiercely loyal to the guild and doesn’t tolerate any sort of insults directed toward it. Teldryn could understand both sides; on one hand, Aerik insulted the Guild Raven is very loyal to, but on the other hand, Raven did just call Aerik stupid. 

Raven’s aura was very similar to the one felt when confronting Talen-Jei. He oozed the same intimidation back at the tavern in Riften, the same aura that ran shivers down Teldryn’s spine. Though, mere looks and a feeling weren’t enough to intimidate Aerik; he could literally kick Raven into the damn sun. Would that be wise? Probably not, but still. 

“The difference between me and the Silver-Blood family is that I have _honor_.” Raven placed his hand against his chest. While not booming, his voice was certainly loud enough for Markarth’s citizens to hear, as if he didn’t care who heard him. 

_Perks of being the Guild Master,_ Teldryn thought bitterly. 

“I don’t require the need to sequester myself behind a group of bloodthirsty, wild _animals_ who have taken leave of all their senses. Look around you—they have the richest family in Markarth eating out of the palm of their hand, all for a century-long grudge over losing in some pointless war.” He spat, red eyes glaring up at Aerik, eyebrows down and together. “My honor is still intact, whereas the Silver Blood’s lost theirs the second they decide to foolishly align with the Forsworn. _That_ is the difference. You’d be smart to remember that, _Havardr_.” 

When Aerik opened his mouth to argue, Teldryn decided to finally interject. 

“Can you two stop fighting like Bull Netches? We have more pressing matters to deal with.” 

Raven and Aerik tore their gazes away from each other, looking at Teldryn. His interjection seemed to snap them both out of their sass fight. They looked at him, surprised with slightly wide eyes as if they’d forgotten Teldryn was standing _right there_. Raven seemed to shift uncomfortably, slightly embarrassed by his outburst. They re-shifted their gazes toward each other, exchanging looks that spoke louder than words; compromise. Leave it to Teldryn to remind them of the matter at hand. 

Raven sighed, his arms crossed over his chest. “Okay. So, what are our plans for today?” 

_At least he can put his differences with Aerik aside._ “While you were on look-out duty last night, Aerik and I decided it would be a good idea to ask Igmund.” 

Raven scoffed. “That old man is difficult to deal with. But, knock yourself out.”

“Are you always so pessimistic?” Aerik grumbled. 

Teldryn shot a look towards his husband that bluntly told him _enough_. Then he looked back to Raven, who looked about ready to rip Aerik’s head off. “We agreed he would be a reliable source. As Jarl, he would know who ventures in and out of his city.” 

“That makes sense.” Raven agreed, placing his hand on his hip. “While you do that, I’m going to ask around the inn. I know how to shake information out of people, and that man, Kleppr, is an easily manipulated fool.” He chuckled darkly. 

With their respected jobs, the trio temporarily parted ways. Raven made his way to the Silver-Blood Inn while Teldryn and Aerik began to walk to the Understone Keep. He pushed the heavy door open and made his way inside the inn, its stench filling his nostrils. Markarth had a particular smell Raven personally hated, and the inn made the scent very apparent. Disgusting. 

“Come on in. The Silver-Blood Inn has plenty of strong drinks and clean rooms.” Kleppr’s dialogue was always the same every single time someone entered the tavern. It always sounded so robotic in nature, like a Dwemer machine. That man’s voice alone would make Raven’s blood boil. His voice was just so… _condescending_ , and don’t even get the mer started on his holier-than-thou attitude. 

Raven ignored him and walked right past him. He walked past and around the counter, circling around it to the fireplace in the back. The tavern’s patrons filled the room with chatter, getting a drink, and chatting with friends or coworkers until the workday officially began. Raven couldn’t care less; he wasn’t there for them, after all.

Raven’s fence in this city, Endon, sat in front of the fire, reading, and clearly distracted. The mer was surprised, however, that Endon’s daughter wasn’t anywhere near him. Well, she could be with her mother, but it was still odd not seeing that girl with him. She was always glued to her father’s side. Since the Redguard was painfully distracted, Raven cleared his throat, loudly, causing the man to look up. 

Endon grinned, snapping his book shut. “Raven! It’s good to see you, friend!” 

“And you, Endon.” Raven pulled his mask down, smiling. 

“How’s the guild doing?” 

Raven took a seat in front of the man. “Prosperous.” He earned a chuckle from Endon. “And your wife and daughter?”

“Better, as of late.” 

“Good, good.” The Dunmer gave him a quick nod, a smirk tugging on his lips. “Ah, that brings me to why I’m conversing with you. I’ve… _collected_ some gemstones in my travels I wish to sell. I’m sure a man as talented as yourself could mend into beautiful jewelry your lovely wife could sell, no?” 

Endon sat up straighter in his chair. “Well, let’s take a look, shall we?”

From one of his various pockets, Raven pulled out the garnet and amethyst he swiped from Ivarstead, including a ruby and emerald he swiped from two different locations. He gently placed the gemstones in the Redguard’s outstretched hand, leaning back in his chair after doing so. Endon took his time studying the gems as Raven sat patiently in the chair, one leg crossed over the other. 

“How does one thousand and fifty septims sound?”

Raven grinned. “Perfect.” 

After Endon counted one thousand and fifty septims exactly, he handed the coin purse to Raven. The mer eagerly took it, placing it in his pack. He stood from his chair, smiling contently at the fence. 

“I appreciate doing business with you, Endon.” 

“I as well.” Endon agreed. “But, may I ask you something, Guildmaster? What are you doing all the way here in Markarth?”

Raven placed a hand on his hip, leaning into it. “I’m actually here on business. Not to the Thieves Guild, surprisingly enough, but to a personal matter.” He began. “I’m sure you’ve heard the whispers among confused citizens of a second Dragonborn roaming about?” 

“Oh, yes. Some of the local Nords caused an uproar.” Endon chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Typical Nords.” Raven grinned. “Anyway, I’m here with the Last Dragonborn and his companion. We’ve come to an understanding that this supposed other Dragonborn was headed for Markarth.” 

“You, helping out the _Dragonborn_? How odd.” 

Raven nodded. “Indeed. But, hearing about them helplessly wandering Skyrim’s wilderness without a shred of a lead drove me mad. Someone of my particular talents would come in handy, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Endon nodded enthusiastically. “You are the best at what you do, after all.” 

Raven chuckled, pulling his face mask over mouth and nose again. “I should get to it, then. I must as Kleppr something. Again, it was a pleasure doing business with you.” 

“Good luck, and safe travels.” 

Turning on his heel, Raven made his way to the front of the tavern. Luckily, Kleppr was standing there doing nothing, so Raven knew he was free. However, the mer stopped when he saw Kleppr’s wife, Frabbi, stoping over to her husband with an angry scowl on her face. Raven smirked under his face mask. This should be entertaining; the two always fight. 

“Kleppr, you idiot! Can’t you do anything right?” 

“What? What did I do this time? I was just standing here.” 

“You were just standing there when you were supposed to be serving drinks to our customers!” Frabbi fumed, the tavern’s patrons trying their best to pretend they weren’t listening. How could you not listen to something like that? Frabbi’s screaming was hard _not_ to hear. Raven swore he saw someone laugh into their hand. 

“Shouldn’t you be helping me then, wife of mine?” Kleppr scoffed. “Sharing my problems? Being my better half?” 

“I _am_ your better half. And your better half is telling you to stop being an idiot and serve the customers their drinks!” 

Raven finally decided to interrupt, clearing his throat loudly. “My apologies, but am I interrupting something? I require assistance.” Raven merely pretended to act ignorant to their argument. 

Both of the Nords snapped their heads to look at Raven, startled with wide eyes. Frabbi turned to her husband again, broadly gesturing to Raven with a deep scowl on her face. As the Nord woman stomped off, Kleppr glared at his wife from behind before turning to Raven again, putting on his fake smile. 

“Forgive my wife for the outburst. How can I help you, sir?” Kleppr’s voice was certainly different from that of a few seconds ago. 

Raven stepped up to the bar, sitting on one of the barstools in front of the man. “I’m looking for someone, so I hope you could provide me with useful information.” He began, leaning closer to the man. “Has anyone come from Ivarstead or High Hrothgar looking to rent a room?”

Kleppr groaned. “How should I know? I can barely keep track of who comes from where.” 

“This is your establishment, is it not? You should know _everything_ if you wanted to be a good innkeeper.” 

“There’s the door,” Kleppr growled, pointing to it. “Try your luck in the streets.” 

“You don’t seem to understand that I do not take deflection.” Raven laughed darkly. “ _Especially_ me.” The mer reached down into his cloak, pulling out a black amulet that hung around his neck. Kleppr eyed it as the Dunmer twirled it in his fingers, smirking in delight as the man’s eyes widened. “I presume you recognize this?”

“That amulet… th-that means—” Kleppr looked at Raven. “My apologies, Guildmaster. Had I known…” 

Raven lowered the amulet, an eyebrow raised in amusement. 

“Look, I’ll tell you everything I know! Just don’t do anything rash.” Kleppr whisper shouted. “There was a man that came here not too long ago, he rented out that room,” The Nord pointed down the hall, Raven following. “for a night. Said he came from Ivarstead and hadn’t slept in a week. That’s all I know.” 

Raven nodded. “I see.”

“Now… now you’ll let me go, right?” Kleppr pressed. 

“Of course, Kleppr. Thank you.” Raven pushed himself out of the stool, standing. He gave the Nord man one final look; a look that told him to never speak of this to anyone.

“Have a good day.” Was the last thing Raven said before leaving the inn. 

Now out on the streets, Raven looked up at Understone Keep. He thought for a moment; should he venture up there or wait until he saw his companions. He didn’t see Aerik or Teldryn anywhere, so he assumed they were still speaking with Igmund.

_That old man was probably rambling on about something unimportant,_ Raven thought to himself. He shook his head, sighing. Well, it probably couldn’t hurt to check on them, not that they weren’t untrustworthy… Aerik certainly showed how determined he was. Despite their disagreements and opposing morality, he could support him in that regard. Teldryn followed whatever he thought was best, giving his piece of advice at the best moments. He was certainly loyal—hell, both of them were. You need people like that. 

Raven wasn’t even certain if he could share his secrets with the two. They seemed to be trustworthy, but… the mer did not _know_ them. Just as they did not know him. Not personally. They barely knew a damn thing about one another, and Raven didn’t believe he was ready. He didn’t know if he’d _ever_ become ready. 

_Especially after everyone I’ve lost..._

Raven shook his head, squashing the thought out of his mind. _No, not yet. We have a mission to complete._ The Dunmer sighed.

“Best get to it, then…” He muttered. 

Raven turned, making his way to Understone Keep. His cloak fluttered calmly behind him as he made his way out of the stone-carved path. He passed a guard who eyed him silently, but Raven wasn’t bothered by it. As he approached the steps, he looked up to see Aerik, who was charging down the street. 

“ _Aerik_!” Raven heard Teldryn yell, watching as the older mer ran after his husband.

Raven blinked, dumbfounded. It only took him a few seconds to snap out of it, jogging after the two, who already had a headstart. Aerik was already out the city gates and Teldryn was catching up. Pushing open the gate, Raven slowly and cautiously made his way down the stone stairs, a nervous knot forming in his stomach as Aerik fumed and yelled. 

“—A fucking _month_ ! A month of absolutely _nothing_ ! We’ve been searching for a month and we have _nothing_!” 

_Igmund must not have been as reliable as they hoped, I presume,_ Raven thought. The Dunmer crossed his arms over his chest and leaned closer to Teldryn, “Is he normally like this?” He asked as quietly as possible to not piss the Nord off anymore. 

“Sometimes. But he burns hot and cools fast. He’ll get over it eventually.” Was Teldryn’s response. 

“I see.” Raven crossed his arms over his chest. “What happened, exactly?” 

“I’ll tell you what happened.” Aerik spat, spinning around to face the mer, eyes blazing in understandable anger. He must have overheard. “Every single time we _think_ we have a lead, we turn up empty fucking handed! Absolutely no one has shown up to Markarth from Ivarstead at all!” Aerik yelled, ripples of his Thu’um surging through the ground. He made a frustrated noise. “The Gods are laughing at me.” 

“While I would normally laugh at someone throwing a tantrum,” Raven began, nearly cackling when Aerik’s nostrils flared. “your statements aren’t actually true. We _do_ have a lead.”

Aerik seemed to calm down at that. “We do?”

“You found something?” 

“Indeed.” Raven nodded. “I managed to… _convince_ Kleppr to reveal everything he knew about anyone who came from Ivarstead recently. He’s saying a man stayed in the inn not too long ago, rented a room for the entire night. He was even so kind as to point me toward which room it was.” 

Teldryn raised his eyebrows. “Well… You’ve certainly collected more information than we did.” 

“It’s a _start._ ” 

“Stop being so pessimistic.” Raven scolded gently. “Before you ask, no, I haven’t searched the room yet. I felt that it was necessary to inform you first.” He explained. He looked at Aerik and gave him pity—the man was working his ass off to find this Dragonborn and it seemed the world was against him. Raven sighed. “Look… uh, can I buy you a drink?”

Aerik raised an eyebrow. Teldryn also seemed to be taken aback. 

“You just seem—no, you _are_ stressed. It’s a bit sad.” 

Aerik placed his hands on his hips. “That’s awfully… generous of you. You were _just_ chewing my head off almost an hour ago.” 

Raven groaned. “Look, do you want a drink or not? I’m offering.”

“Well, when you mention it, I could use a drink…” 

As they began to walk back to the city, Aerik couldn’t resist the urge to tease the Dunmer. It was in his nature, of course. Teldryn relished in the fact that they were getting along; it seemed like these past days they just didn’t see eye-to-eye. After the trip from High Hrothgar, they began to argue more. But seeing them like this, it put a smile on Teldryn’s face. 

“You _do_ like me, don’t you?” Aerik smirked. 

“In your dreams, Dragonborn.” 

“Come on! Admit you like me! I know you do.” 

“Not a chance.” Raven walked beside him but didn’t look at him. Teldryn was on the other side of Aerik, so he couldn’t tell if the mer was blushing or not. 

“You think I’m handsome, don’t you?” Aerik waggled his eyebrows. 

“You are tactless. Heinous, terrible, shameless flirt…” 

Teldryn just shook his head and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest to god, when Aerik was having his little tantrum this was all I could think about: 
> 
> Aerik: A MONTH!  
> Raven: What's he talking about?  
> Teldryn: My love, it's not that big of a deal-  
> Aerik: THAT'S HOW LONG YOU STOOD BY AND WATCHED ME WATER A FAKE PLANT!


	4. Next Stop, Windhelm?

The Silver-Blood Inn was a little less crowded than before. Raven remembered similar faces that hadn’t left yet and some new ones, but they all blended in a blur. The thief wasn’t interested in them, he was more concerned about his companions. Well… not concerned as in he was  _ worried _ , concern as in they were his main focus. Kleppr’s soul nearly left his body when Raven spoke to gain his attention, ordering some mead for the husbands. 

Raven made sure to remind Kleppr of his place, narrowing his eyes and sending a cold glare.  _ Say anything, and you’ll be sorry, _ is what his glare said. Luckily, Kleppr wasn’t too big of an idiot and understood Raven’s seriousness. The Nord served them their mead without complaints, Raven content with the man’s silence. The mer leaned his back against the bar as his companions drank in blessed silence. 

“I assume that Nord giving you a nasty scowl is Kleppr?” Teldryn chimed in, causing Raven to peer at him. 

“You’d assume correctly.” 

Aerik whistled. “What’d you even do to make him so pissed off at you?” 

Raven smirked under his mask. “I used my charm as a thief.” 

“So you threatened him.” 

“Yes and no. I did not say,  _ ‘if you do not do this, I will do this,’ _ I simply stated the obvious; we could either play the game nice or mean. He ultimately chose the right decision and played nicely.” Looking over his shoulder, Raven saw that Kleppr and his wife were arguing again. “Ah. The perfect distraction.” The mer pushed himself off the barstool and to his feet. 

Teldryn raised an eyebrow. “Distraction?” 

“I intend to snoop around that room he pointed out earlier, and innkeepers tend to get pissy when you become a dirty little thief.” Raven explained, whether or not the  _ “little” _ wording was a reference to the fact of his height or just a weird choice or words, Teldryn didn’t know. “My original plan was Aerik talk his ear off, considering he’s  _ good _ at that.” 

“You know it!” Aerik laughed with a wink. 

It wasn’t difficult for Raven to ignore the flirtatious wink. He eyed Kleppr for a moment, noticing he was still distracted, before slipping away down the shallow hallway. In front of the locked door, Raven crouched down and pulled out one of his incalculable amounts of lockpicks as well as his shiv. He leaned close to the lock, managing to tune out the sounds of the tavern as he listened for a clicking noise. Once the Dunmer heard the sound, he turned the shiv and he was in. Raven slid through the small gap and quietly closed the door behind him. He was in the room. 

Staying crouched, Raven began his search. He felt sorry for the poor sods who had to sleep on a stone bed, having slept on one before, it wasn’t a pleasant experience. If he was quick and diligent in his search, they wouldn’t have to spend the night in this Godsforsaken city. 

Almost immediately, something caught Raven’s eye. A book laid behind the bed, dusty as if no one’s touched it in months. Dusting it off, the mer read the title;  _ The Bear of Markarth _ . 

If Raven was recalling correctly —and he  _ knew _ he was; everyone knew this story—this was the book about Ulfric Stormcloak during the events of the Forsworn Uprising. This was a book about The Reach, so it made sense for it to be in Markarth, but it also didn’t. They searched and asked around the city; no signs of a Dragonborn being here except for Kleppr’s statement. But they couldn’t be for certain if the man Kleppr spoke of was even the guy they were looking for. He could be a monk for all they knew!

Raven decided it was best to return to Aerik and Teldryn. Their thoughts and opinions would prove most useful. 

Slinking his way from the stone room, Raven looked toward the bar, seeing Aerik and Teldryn still sitting there. Teldryn had a book out laying flat against the counter, but his head was turned away from it, talking to Aerik. They hadn’t noticed him yet. Raven waited for a moment, slinking he way over when Teldryn resumed reading and Aerik drank his mead. 

Behind the two, Raven stood up suddenly, securing a loud voice. “Okay, so—” 

Teldryn’s body stiffened, tightly grasping his book with wide eyes as Aerik spat out his drink. 

As Aerik had a coughing fit, Teldryn turned his head to look at Raven, red eyes still wide. “Gods’  _ grief _ , Raven!” He exclaimed. 

Raven snickered slightly, taking his seat next to Aerik. “Come on, big guy.” He said, patting the blond’s back. 

“Scared the  _ shit _ out of me.” Aerik coughed. 

“I hope not literally.” Raven joked before quickly talking again so none of them could comment on his crude, poor attempt at humor. “While searching around the room, the only thing I found that may be of importance was this book.” He said, laying the book down on the bar table. 

Teldryn leaned over the table slightly. “ _ The Bear of Markarth _ ?” He read aloud. 

“Not sure what Ulfric Stormcloak has anything to do with this,” Aerik grumbled, making his displeasure known. Raven knew he would have to pester him on that later.

“He  _ doesn’t _ ,” Raven argued. “I already know the answer, but what’s Ulfric Stormcloak’s city?”

Teldryn raised his eyebrows. “You think he’s in Windhelm.” 

“Precisely.” 

“... You do know that’s on the other side of Skyrim, right?” Teldryn implored. 

“Unfortunately.” 

“Great. Perfect. Wonderful.” Aerik nearly yelled, rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyes. “We hike our happy asses to this rock of a city only to find out he  _ might _ be in Windhelm. How  _ lovely _ .” He laughed, almost to the point of hysteria. 

Raven snorted. “You  _ do _ understand that having this is better than having nothing, right?” 

“You’re speaking hypothetically. It’s a damn book, you don’t know if this is even accurate.” Aerik argued. 

“Well, hypothetically speaking, this Dragonborn is leaving you clues. You’d be smart to realize that.” 

“First you’re an ass, then you’re nice, and now you’re an ass again. You’re confusing.” 

Raven narrowed his eyes. “And you mean to inform me you are  _ not _ confusing? I’m sure you’re husband would have quite a bit to say about that, considering he’s the only one capable of taming you.”

“Ladies, you’re both pretty. Now stop fighting like cats.” Teldryn interjected before their little argument turned into something else. “I agree with Raven; it would seem they’re leaving clues for us to find. It’s like a test of sorts. Almost like a game of riddles.” 

“Exactly!” Raven exclaimed, clapping his hands. Then, he cleared his throat. “Perhaps they want to know how dedicated you are in your search.” 

Aerik scoffed. “Well, I don’t like this game.” He grumbled. 

“All in good fun, truly.” Raven chuckled. “Whoever they are must be very smart… I admire that in them.” 

There was silence afterward. They needed time to digest and process the information they gathered, as well as finish their drinks. Raven decided to bring the book with them, just in case, there were more clues embedded deep within. The Dunmer looked at Aerik, who wasn’t paying attention to him. He talked with Teldryn, but Raven wasn’t interested in their conversation. He rested his head onto the palm of his hand and stared at Aerik, more specifically, his eyes. They were unlike anything he’d ever seen—well, in a  _ Nord _ at least—he’d seen these colored eyes in Altmer. Raven was writing a hypothesis in his head, curiosity deep within him. 

When Aerik caught on, he smirked. “See something you like.” 

Raven didn’t say anything for a moment, only staring. Then, he tapped under his eye. “Eyes.” He said, tapping again. “You’re half-Altmer, aren’t you?” 

“You can tell?”

“I’ve been around Altmer before. They have a particular color to their eyes that other races do not have, including Nords. Most Nords have blue eyes, then there’s  _ you _ . It was an educated guess and I’m pleased to know I’m correct.” Raven smirked lightly under his mask, not that Aerik could tell. “Care to elaborate, or am I treading on private territory?” 

Aerik thought for a moment before shrugging. “It’s not exactly private since you know. Yeah, I’m half-Altmer. Altmer father, Nord mother.” 

“That explains the more Nordic features and subtle elven heritage,” Raven concluded. “Children typically inherit the race of their mothers, after all.” 

From the other side of Aerik, Teldryn chuckled. “You were right about one thing.” He began, earning Raven’s attention. “You are perceptive. I like that.” 

“Thank you! At least one of you do.” Raven pointed at Aerik. “He thinks I’m an ass.” 

“That’s because you  _ are _ !” Aerik yelled, slamming his hand down on the table. “You’re such an asshole.” 

“I haven’t done anything, though.” 

Teldryn laughed. “I will admit, I had my doubts at first. I thought you were just spewing nonsense to make yourself look good.” 

Raven gasped, scandalized. “For one second, you doubted me? I’m hurt.” 

“It was for  _ more _ than a second.” 

They all shared a laugh. 

  
  
  


After finishing up in Markarth, the trio began their trip to Windhelm. They had occasional small talk, but other than that, the trip was mostly quiet. There was a bandit that aimed to ambush them on the road, however, Raven spotted him and took him down with his crossbow.  _ That _ sparked a longer conversation than the previous ones; the husbands hadn’t seen it before. Raven had it on him the entire time, and he was surprised that neither noticed it before. After a while, he assumed that the cloak hid it.

Eventually, it became dark out. They eventually decided to settle for the night, picking a spot and setting up camp. As usual, Aerik and Teldryn had a tent they shared, and Raven preferred to set his tend farther away from the two. Neither knew the exact reason why he did this, but Teldryn speculated the lad still had trust issues. They still needed to work on that. 

While Aerik and Teldryn finished setting up their tend, Raven worked some of his fire magic and lit the campfire. Surprisingly, for being a Dunmer, Raven only knew basic fire spells; the novice-level flame spell he used on the pit and apprentice-level firebolt spell. He personally preferred ice magic above other elements and as the years went by, he became a master of ice magic. Raven kept it mostly to himself that he was different than most Dunmer; preferring the cold over the warm, and the ice magic. It wasn’t so unusual when coupled with his childhood, but again, he kept it to himself. 

Once that was finished, Raven stood and walked to a rock, sitting on it. From his bag, he pulled out the book from earlier,  _ The Bear of Markarth _ . Being someone who reads to past the time, he’s read a plethora of books, including this one. But if there was a hint of another clue in there somewhere, he knew he needed to re-read it, paying attention to every little detail. The sounds of the fire cracking gently in front of him provided a sense of peace and aesthetic to the book’s pages, lit with gentle tangerine. 

After finishing their tend, Aerik and Teldryn sat in front of the fire, talking. Raven didn’t pay attention to their conversation, focused on the book in front of him. Nothing, in particular, stood out to him yet, but he was patient. He was determined to read this book down to its last word, maybe even re-read it a few times to be one-hundred percent positive there were no other clues. 

Suddenly, a huge and powerful gust of wind blew toward their camp. The fire swayed to the side, Raven’s cloak sputtering violently in the wind behind him. Raven produced a loud gasp, loud enough for the others to hear. He didn’t mean to, and it was  _ embarrassing _ , but it surprised him. With both hands, he gripped his hood tightly, squeezing the book between his thighs so it wouldn’t blow away. He kept his head low to the ground, just in case his hood somehow blew off his head. 

Once the wind ceased, Raven slowly let his hood go and looked up, a bit owl-eyed. Aerik let out a loud laugh at the man. 

“Did you almost get blown away, Raven?” Aerik joked with a laugh. Beside him, Teldryn snorted quietly. 

Raven glared at him. “You’re  _ not _ funny.” 

“What? I’m totally funny!” Aerik placed a hand over his chest, clearly offended, but smiling. “Take the stick out of your ass, will ya?” 

“You do seem a bit stressed about something,” Teldryn commented. 

Raven scoffed. “I can assure you, I am just  _ fine. _ ” He grabbed the book from between his thighs, sighing that it was closed. “I lost my damn spot.” He muttered to himself. 

“Poor you.” Aerik cooed sarcastically. “Tel’s right, though. You seem stressed.” He crossed a look with his husband, waggling his eyebrows slightly. 

“I’m fine,” Raven assured, a bit too forcefully. He bit his lip under his mask, thinking. Was he stressed? He couldn’t tell. No, stress was too big of a word to describe this… “I guess I’m… I am  _ worried _ ? I don’t know how to describe it. I’m worried about what shall occur when we find this Dragonborn. I’d rather not fight someone with a soul of a Dragon when we have a blade-happy dumbass with us.” 

“No sense worrying about what hasn’t happened yet.” Teldryn pointed out, ignoring the protest from his husband at Raven’s remark. “Aerik’s been at this longer than he has. I’m sure he has more experience, which is saying something.” 

“You’re both bullying me.” 

Raven pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know. I… I’m  _ confused _ .” He admitted. He sighed, rubbing his eyes before shaking his head. “Apologies, you’re absolutely right. I shouldn’t worry.” 

There was a brief moment of silence again as Raven began attempting to find his spot. Aerik may have whispered something to Teldryn, but Raven didn’t catch it. It wasn’t any of his business. 

“Up to him.” Raven heard Teldryn whisper back to his husband. However, the mer didn’t know the context, for he wasn’t paying attention. Again, it wasn’t any of his business. Their conversations weren’t any of his business, nothing about them was—

Aerik cleared his throat. “You know, I do know of a way to de-stress…” 

Raven flipped a page. “I do not fuck strangers.” He said without pause. 

Aerik sputtered in disbelief, Teldryn laughed behind his hand. “I call bullshit! How do you not fuck anyone attractive? There  _ has _ to be people trying to get in your pants. You’re hot!” 

“I do not find appeal in bedding people I do not know, I’m afraid. And I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“We’re in  _ Skyrim _ , for fuck’s sake! This country is a total free for all! You have  _ got _ to be lying.” Aerik almost sounded like he was begging for that to not be true.  _ Almost _ . 

“Afraid not.” Raven shook his head. He would have laughed, but didn’t. He felt a sickening churning in his stomach more than anything. 

Aerik’s mouth hung open in shock, staring at him in disbelief. 

Teldryn shook his head and looked at Raven, quirking an eyebrow. “While that was amusing, I have to ask. You see us as strangers?”

Raven paused. “For lack of a better term. Truthfully, I know barely anything about you two. It would not be right.” He explained. 

“We understand,” Teldryn said, jabbing Aerik in the side, causing him to hiss slightly. 

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air for a while. Aerik was pouting, most likely complaining, as Raven read the book. He was able to push Aerik’s statement out of his mind, rather easily. The mer had simular conversations with previous people before, so it wasn’t unusual. People found him attractive, though Raven couldn’t understand why. He always assumed it was due to being young.

Eventually, Raven finished the book. He would probably read it over again tomorrow to be certain, but for now, he took the first watch. He always watched first, it seemed. He was the one who required less sleep out of the three of them, after all, so it just made sense. Raven sat perched upon a rock, a bit further away from their camp, listening to the sounds of the forest. He heard owls hoot, wolves scampering about looking for their next kill, the sound of the gentle breeze brushing over the leaves…

It was a bit of a challenge blocking out the noises emanating from Aerik and Teldryn’s tent, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great, now y'all have sexual tension


	5. Truth Hurts

If someone informed Raven about spending his afternoon fighting a dragon, he would have stayed far from Morthal. Hell, he would have remained in bed, snug in his bedroll. But here he was, sneaking about a dragon’s lair with none other than the oversized lizard itself, perched on a rock. 

Sneaking around something wasn’t an arduous task for Raven. The shadows were a second skin for him. As soon as he steps into the shadows, he vanishes. It was easy compared to the museum in Markarth. Now  _ that _ was a hard task, even for a master of sneaking like Raven. Being tough as nails guards stuck in every corner and took no prisoners, and the mer remembered feeling grateful for brewing long-lasting potions of invisibility. He thought he was being paranoid—and he was, but it was a good thing. 

Truth be told, Raven was thankful his awkward camping trip with his companions hadn’t been brought up the next morning. The man had a lot on his mind and found himself silent their entire trip, lost in thought. A storm of emotions was drowning him, it impaired his ability to understand exactly what he was feeling. Confusion, fear, guilt, uncertainty—surely there  _ had _ to be a word to describe these emotions in bulk. 

Despite their chat from the previous night  _ not _ coming up in conversation, it still weighed heavily on his shoulders. That, and…  _ other things. _ Guilt was an emotion he felt, intermingling with a myriad of other feelings. It was like choking; he knew the source, but he denied reason.

Thankfully, he wasn’t so impaired to not do his job. Raven was close to the dragon, his head tilted and observing it curiously. The oversized lizard breathed deeply, steam erupting from his nostrils every time he exhaled, alluding to being a fire drake. It was tempting to sneak his way over to the chest nearby, looting the valuables that resided inside. He knew how to control himself, however. Despite being a thief, taking whatever he pleased, he knew his companions would want to split whatever was inside.  _ Damn do-gooders… _

Seeing no reason to stick around, Raven sneaked his way back to Aerik and Teldryn. The two were hiding behind a rock, awaiting Raven’s return. His job was to assess the situation, and since his job had been complete, well… there was no sense in hanging around a giant, fire breathing lizard who would attack on sight, now was there?

Silently hopping over the rock, Raven’s feet landed in the dried grass. He hadn’t made a sound, both down there and in this moment. He was silent as a mouse. His return seemed to startle the other two; that seemed to be a habit of his. Well, when you’re a master at sneaking, it was only natural for him to surprise unsuspecting individuals. 

“Gods, I didn’t even see you down there.” Aerik commented, his voice low. 

“Or hear you.” Teldryn added with a chuckle.

“Well, the shadows  _ are _ a second skin for me, as I have been told many times.”

Aerik peeked over the rock, eyes landing on the drake. “So?”

Raven joined him, also peeking his head over. “Well, it would appear our giant lizard is asleep. Luckily, we’re in the perfect position to snipe at him.” He informed as he pulled out his crossbow. “I can easily do it from here.” 

“Who said you were going to do it? Why not Teldryn?”

“Because I offered, and he never volunteered.” Raven shook his head, hearing Teldryn chuckle behind him. “Besides, crossbows are deadly shot.” The Dunmer placed the crossbow down, pulling out a steel bolt and a dark red bottle. Opening the bottle, he coated the bolt with it. 

Aerik scrunched up his nose. “What in Oblivion is  _ that? _ It smells.” 

“A simple weakness poison. Would make our fight rather easy, especially when our drake is about to be stumbling around like a drunk sabre cat.” Raven flickered his wine red eyes up at Aerik once the bolt was nocked and ready. “Unfortunately, I lacked the proper time and ingredients to craft a stronger poison, and I hadn’t wanted to use my stronger, deadly poison. I’m not interested in the glory of killing dragons; that’s  _ your _ job, Dragonborn. This poison shall take more time to take effect, but it will have to do. Just a warning.” 

Raven hopped up on the rock, belly down against its rough surface. The feeling was unpleasant, and he knew his stomach would scream at him for it later, but this was only temporary. He aimed his crossbow, fired… hitting the dragon right on the head.

The dragon instantly reacted, awakening from his slumber, wings spreading as far as they could. The beast let out a roar, angry at being disturbed. Aerik and Teldryn were already on it, swords drawn and ready to fight the beast. Just as they got there, the dragon was soaring overhead, roaring and making his displeasure known. Teldryn already had his bound bow drawn, ghostly blue arrows whisking through the air and toward the dragon. The drake breathed fire down upon them, to which the natural response was to tuck and roll away. Raven stuck another bolt into the beast before it flew again.

“I thought you said it would ‘stumble around like a drunk sabre cat’?!” Aerik yelled, snapping his head to look at the mer, who continued to stay perched on the rock. 

“I told you, it would take some time to take effect!” Raven yelled, instantly regretting his choice, as he just gave away his position. 

The dragon hovered mid-air, turning his head to look at the Dunmer. The lizard’s head had a slight tilt in it, eyes blazing. It took in a sharp inhale, ready to shout. Raven muttered a “fuck”, clumsily rolling off the rock and onto the ground back first as fire shot its way over to him. He grunted as soon as he hit the ground, possibly hearing his two companions yell his name. He shut his eyes, ears ringing as he rubbed the back of his skull. 

“Stay your weapons.” A deep, rumbling voice loomed, the voice eerily similar to Raven. 

He opened his eyes. Sitting up, he heard what sounded like talking. Peaking over the rock, Raven saw the dragon sitting on his original perch,  _ talking _ to Aerik and Teldryn. Quickly, Raven scooped his crossbow off the ground and loaded it. He rushed over, stopping just behind his two companions. 

The drake peered curiously at Raven, head tilted and observing. Just by looking into the dragon’s eyes, Raven could sense judgement. It was a feeling that made him narrow his eyes, stomach twisting in a nervous knot. 

“How curious.” The dragon began, voice deep and gravelly. “Did you deem it necessary to travel with the Slayer of Alduin? A Dovah in man’s skin, slaughtering our brothers and sisters?”

Raven felt his heart drop into his stomach.

“ _ Mey. _ I take your silence as a yes.  _ Hi los aan nikriin.” _ The dragon sneered.

“I know,” Raven answered, unknowingly. His eyes widened, and he snapped his mouth shut. The dragon appeared to be amused. He could feel eyes on him.

“Raven, what is he talking about?” Aerik demanded, earning a look from the mer. 

“I don’t… I don’t know. That poison must affect him in more ways than I imagined…”

“ _ Nokke. _ ” The dragon growled, annoyed. He looked at Aerik this time. “ _ Dovahkiin, _ you are naïve. Can you not see how easily you have been fooled?”

Aerik looked confused. Teldryn looked equally confused. Raven could feel himself slipping, he thought his stomach would implode at any moment.

“You do not know,” The dragon seemed to laugh. “ _ Geh, _ it would make sense. Lie after lie, he spews, feeding you a false reality, and you consume it without question. Like a dog to his master.”

Raven gnawed at his bottom lip. He felt like he was about to throw up. The dragon knew, though, and if the beast could smirk, he surely would.

“What an odd cast of characters, so full of impossibilities and the unknown. It is almost as if the timeline is skewed…” The dragon drawled. “You have defeated my Lord Alduin, must you rub it in our face by taking this young, inexperienced Dovah under your wing?”

A shot from Raven’s crossbow rang out, the bolt colliding into the side of the dragon’s scaly head. He let out a cry, furiously shaking his head as he rose from his perch. It flew around the trio for just a moment, giving them no time for idle chit-chat. 

The next set of events flew by like a blur. Raven remembered tucking and rolling out of the way of blazing dragon fire, pressing his back against a tree trunk as fire burned around him. He remembered how much he hated fire; it was hot hair raising, his fight-or-flight response doubling. He hadn’t a single idea of what became of Aerik and Teldryn, shutting his eyes tightly as he quickly prayed to Nocturnal for luck. He loaded his bow, positioning it and firing at the dragon. He did not know where on the dragon it landed. 

He didn’t remember what happened after that. When he came to, he had his dagger deeply lodged in the dragon’s throat, blood all over his hands and maybe even some on his face. The dragon became silent before falling to the ground, eyes glazed over as it died. Raven nearly fell on his ass as he stumbled backward, thankfully saving himself from what could have been an embarrassing moment. 

Raven put his hands on his knees, inhaling deeply. It was partially for lost air, partially for anxiety bubbling in his chest. His entire body stiffened, the sound of the wispy air-like substance feeling his ears and burning his insides.

Absorbing a dragon soul wasn’t something the mer was used to. 

He’d only done it one other time before. It was entirely an accident. He didn’t even realize what was happening until a guard in the Rift pointed it out. It was impossible; Raven heard of Aerik’s exploits and adventures throughout Skyrim and Solstheim. Him being Dragonborn was something he hadn’t conceived of. 

  
  
  


“What the  _ fuck _ ?” 

  
  
  


Aerik’s voice brought Raven from his thoughts, snapping his head up to look at Aerik, who was staring at him. The mer’s chest tightened, his heart pounding in his chest. There was a churning sensation in the pit of his stomach, threatening Raven that it would implode. Aerik was angry, this anger directed at  _ him _ . Raven wanted to  _ run _ , to run and hide and maybe even climb up a tree—

“ _ WHAT THE FUCK?! _ ” Aerik roared, eyes blazing with such an anger Raven hadn’t seen before. The ground crackled low underneath them, a hint toward Aerik’s Thu’um. 

Raven’s wine red eyes were wide, wobbly legs carrying himself backward a few steps. “Look, I—” His voice was quiet, quivering just like his legs and cracking on the end. He didn’t even get to finish his sentence due to Aerik’s fury. 

“You mean to tell me, this entire fucking time, its been  _ you _ ?! You’re the one sending us on this wild goose chase, and you were here the entire fucking time?!” Aerik was fuming, beginning his march over to where Dunmer stood—

Raven reacted. He pulled his crossbow out and readied it with a bolt, pointing it toward Aerik as he forced his legs to stop wobbling and form a more solid stance. This got the blond to stop, looking at the crossbow and back to Raven, nostrils flaring. 

“First you lie to me for weeks, and now you point  _ that thing _ at me?” 

“Do  _ not _ get close to me. I’ll fire if I must.” Raven warned. He nearly jumped out of his damn skin when Teldryn made his way over. 

“ _ Aerik. _ ” Teldryn’s voice held caution, placing a hand on his husband’s shoulder. “ _ Calm down. _ ” 

Aerik whipped his head around to look at Teldryn. “ _ Calm down _ ?! Why  _ especially  _ after everything he’s put us through?! Give me one good reason I shouldn’t punch his lights out!” 

Raven flinched. Violently.

“Aerik, I know you’re pissed—I am too for this stunt he pulled, but by the Gods, would you just  _ look at him _ ?” Teldryn gestured to the younger Dunmer. “Does this seem reasonable to you?”

One look into Raven’s eyes replaced Aerik’s rage into remorse. His eyes were wide, blazing with such large  _ fear _ Aerik had never seen before in the mer. Anyone in the area could see him shaking, his poor attempts to cover it up visible. The crossbow was shaking lightly in Raven’s trembling fingers, his form slouched and his once solid stance degrading into a primal fear. He looked  _ terrified _ .

“Shit. Raven, I’m—”

“ _ Don’t. _ ” Raven cut him off, holding the crossbow tighter. “Don’t come any closer.” 

Teldryn decided it was best to take matters into his own hands. He made his way into the middle of both his husband and the terrified Dunmer, slower than he intended. He now pointed the crossbow at Teldryn, both his hands raised to display that he was unarmed. Raven reminded Teldryn of a scared, cornered animal, and his heart ached for him. How strange… he’d never felt that way toward hardly anyone… 

“Take a deep breath,” Teldryn instructed, inching closer to the startled Raven. “No one is going to hurt you. Aerik will not...  _ yell _ at you anymore, I promise. Put the crossbow down.” 

Once Teldryn was close enough, he placed his hand on the bow. Raven’s fingers shakily lifted off the trigger, looking at the older mer before inhaling a shaky, but genuine deep breath. He peeled his eyes away from Teldryn’s, dislodging the steel bolt from the bow, and placed back into its quiver. He lowered the crossbow, putting it back in its normal position on his back. Teldryn sighed in relief. 

“Now, we’re going to do this calmly.” Teldryn began. He looked toward his husband first, who continued to hold similar, though drastically improved rage from before. “You will not, under  _ any _ circumstances, yell at Raven anymore, lest you scare him again.” His tone was stern. He looked toward Raven, who continued to look squeamish. Raven pressed his hands on either side of his arms, rubbing them in what appeared to be a self-soothing motion. His eyes still looked uncertain, but at least he didn’t look as though he were about to cave in on himself. “No pointing the crossbow at anyone. We don’t want an accident.” 

The tension in the air was…  _ better _ , for lack of better words. It continued to cling all around them, refusing to dissolve, but at least it allowed them to  _ breathe _ . Aerik is rightfully pissed at the stunt Raven pulled, and the sudden yelling frightened Raven. They were both rather upset at each other, so, naturally, Teldryn had to be the catalyst for peace. It was a job he was much too familiar with. 

Teldryn himself had to take in a deep breath before speaking. “Now that we’ve all had the chance to breathe, we’re going to handle this calmly, like  _ adults _ .” He looked at the two of them again, reassuring himself that this would not end with a steel bolt in Aerik’s stomach. “Okay. Have at it.” Teldryn took a step back far enough away from them to talk face to face, but close enough to break up a fight if needed.

Aerik looked at Raven, who kept his gaze fixated on the ground. His golden eyes held a hint of hurt and betrayal. Teldryn’s heart panged for him. “Why? Why did you lie?” He asked. 

Raven shut his eyes, tightly. He knitted his brows together as if deep in thought, piecing together an answer. “I needed…  _ reassurance. _ ” He began opening his eyes to look at Aerik. His red eyes held a sense of confidence he previously lacked. “I needed to know your responses; how you would react to certain events. I needed to know if I could trust you.” 

“Then what was that Stone of Barenziah bullshit you pulled on us? For fun? So we would do your dirty thief work?” Aerik scoffed. “Consider me  _ humbled. _ ” 

“I’m  _ sorry. _ ” Raven responded, voice genuine. He chuckled dryly, running his leather bound hand across his eyes. The wind caught his cloak, dancing hand-in-hand with one another. “Even after retrieving the stone from you, I still did not know you. I didn’t trust you. I want to trust you, but…” He paused, biting his lip. “A part of me wants to, but another part of me is screaming against that. I wish it were easy; I don’t expect you to understand. When you live through tear-ending events that shatter you, that tear you up from the inside out… that shit  _ changes _ you for the worse.” 

And there was his entire motive  _ why. _

“I’m not looking for pity,” He continued. “Frankly, I don’t want it, nor do I deem myself worthy of it. I’m...  _ trying _ to explain myself.”

A cumbersome silence washed over the three, the tense atmosphere from before long faded. Raven had his arms crossed, peering at the ground. Aerik was silent, for once; he felt bad for snapping at Raven earlier. As for Teldryn, his role as the peacekeeper slowly crumbled into a nearly incomprehensible pile. The mer chuckled, earning a glance from both his husband and Raven.

“Gods, what a mess.” He said, rubbing his palms over his eyes. “I knew you were hiding something, but  _ this? _ This was something I couldn’t have imagined. How on Nirn I got stuck with  _ two _ Dragonborns is beyond me.” 

Aerik’s eyes seemed to light up with realization. “Gods, that’s right! How many dragons have you killed? How many shouts do you know? You  _ have _ been to the Greybeards, what did they teach you?” 

The number of questions made Raven’s head spin. He rather disliked being questioned so much, especially when he hadn’t the time to answer them. He disliked  _ these _ questions more in particular due to them being about…  _ this _ topic.

“Oh, this is so great! We have to go back to the Greybeards, tell them we found you—“

“What?  _ No _ , _ ” _ Raven interrupted, eyes wide and waving his hands in front of him. Aerik, and Teldryn, looked at him with confused expressions. Embarrassed, Raven flushed a gentle crimson. “I mean—I’m not…  _ interested _ in this Dragonborn business. I’m a  _ thief. _ Heroism is not my department.” 

Teldryn interjected this time. “You don’t have to be sworn in as a Dragonborn. However, it can’t hurt to collect information off of Arngeir, or maybe even Paarthurnax.” 

“I agree with Tel on this one.” Aerik said. “Arngeir once told me I may or may not be the only Dragonborn of this age.”

Raven arched an eyebrow and leaned on his hip. “You are renowned for being The  _ Last _ Dragonborn. I am younger than you.”

“That, I can’t explain.” Aerik laughed. “But, that gives us more of a reason to go back to High Hrothgar!”

“I’d feel satisfied going to the College of Winterhold first.” Raven sighed, crossing his arms.

“What’s so important at the College?”

Raven paused, chewing the inside of his lip. He sighed once more for what seemed to be the tenth time today. “I am… on familiar terms with the Arch-Mage.”

Aerik raised his eyebrows. “Did you sleep with him?”

“He’s my  _ cousin _ , you blasted idiot!”

“Your cousin?!”

Teldryn, who was already chuckling, ended up bursting into a fit of laughter. Perhaps he was a  _ bit _ delirious after the dragon fight, but he couldn’t help but laugh. He truly did enjoy witnessing Aerik and Raven’s banter, when they weren’t at each other’s throats, that is. After his laughter died down, Teldryn decided to offer his insight. 

“How about we compromise; first, we go to the College to satisfy whatever Raven potentially wishes to uncover, and we’ll go to High Hrothgar afterward. Does this satisfy everyone?”

“Sounds good to me.” Aerik smiled. Raven nodded in agreement. 

Raven cleared his throat. “Well, I intend on searching through that chest over there,” He gestured toward it. “You two are welcome to join me, or hike your asses back to Morthal. The choice is yours.” He said, turning on his heel.

“Not without me you aren’t!” Aerik yelled, chasing after the Dunmer. Teldryn watched as Aerik attempted to yank Raven’s hood off, to which the mer grabbed the hood tightly and proceeded to smack Aerik upside the head. How he managed to reach was beyond Teldryn’s real, of understanding.

Teldryn chuckled once more. Well,  _ this _ was what Raven was hiding the entire time, but why couldn’t Teldryn shake the feeling that all was amiss? How farther down the rabbit did he and his husband intend on going when it came to this mer?

_ What is it about Raven that made Teldryn so uneasy? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would like to apologize for not updating for like... three months? Some stuff happened, and if you follow me on Instagram when it happened, you'd know. I'm not going to talk about it here, for I am not comfortable with that.  
> This chapter was going to be much longer; I intended on Aerik apologizing to Raven about screaming at him, but I figured this chapter was long enough to post, and I didn't want to put it off any longer. With that being said, this wasn't beta read; I am a one-person army, after all. If I made any mistakes, please let me know!  
> Next chapter is going to be filled with... many moments between the three. One of the moments being Aerik formally apologizing to Raven. As for the other moments? I shall not spoil :)


	6. Unforgettable

The bitter tang of the crisp night justified Raven’s sense of melancholy, casting upon its miserable dark months. The wind was anything but gentle, violently raking through the Dunmer with its icy fingers. It was abusive, pounding its way into Raven’s very core, sending shivers up his spine. Morthal was already depressing. It stunk to high heaven and the freezing months hadn’t made it better. The decrepit, burnt house hadn’t helped his case, either; so depressing, and Raven pondered morbidly on the lives lost in the blaze. Had they been clawing at the door, screaming and wailing to get out? He hadn’t the slightest clue. 

Highmoon Hall casting its own shadow alongside the inn added to the already depressing atmosphere. The shadows, however, weren’t such an issue for Raven. The moon was out and bright, casting upon its gentle hues in the cloudless night sky. It was the mer’s only source of comfort, and yet it made him feel so small. There were so many realms out there, Aetherius and Oblivion respectively, and perhaps even unknown realms just ripe with knowledge.

Raven understood that he was merely the plaything of the Gods; he accepted it a long time ago. Surely his mother of shadows, the God of his luck and sneak, was proud of him. Nocturnal had always been oddly comforting; she was the only God Raven knew  _ wasn’t _ laughing at him. She blessed his Guild with her warm luck, she even blessed him with such luck. He signed his papers correctly, and she gladly accepted his contract. 

At least this was some comfort. Did he feel immense guilt? He was unsure. It was a constricting feeling in his chest he could not pinpoint. Why… why did he feel this way? Maybe the Gods truly were laughing at him after all…

“It’s fucking freezing. How can you stand it out here?”

A voice drew Raven from his thoughts. He snapped his head to look behind him toward the voice, seeing a familiar face. That short blonde hair was hard to forget. Just… when in Oblivion did Aerik arrive? How long had he been standing there? Raven was thankful he hadn’t been talking to himself.

Raven said nothing, turning his head to stare at the frozen marshlands below. Aerik leaned on the wooden railing next to him, more than likely concerned. How could he not be; that man was sensitive to people’s emotions, so he  _ clearly _ picked up on Raven’s apparent depression.

The silence only lasted for a second longer. 

“Seriously, what  _ are _ you doing out here?” Aerik asked, his voice genuine and gentle. His voice was… different from earlier; it was almost soothing to hear.

“I could ask the same of you,” Raven responded. 

He earned a chuckle. There was another pause; this time, it felt… awkward. Raven felt subconsciously shifted uncomfortably. 

“Look, I… I wanted to apologize for what I did earlier. I guess it suddenly came to me, I hadn’t apologized to you sincerely. It was uncalled for to yell at you.” He apologized. His voice held the same gentleness as it did before.

Raven didn’t know what to do with it; his stomach did that stupid flip-flop thing.

“It is quite alright. I deserved it.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I lied to you. Of  _ course _ I deserved it. Do not tell me you believe in coddling liars.”

“Gods, Tel was right… You’re a masochist.”

Raven wildly snapped his head toward Aerik, eyes wide and brows furrowed. He took obvious offense; stunned by the fact that they felt the need to gossip about him without his knowledge. Was this the first time? Surely not; they  _ must _ have been gossiping about him for weeks now, and he hadn’t the slightest knowledge of those occurrences! How could he be so shallow and naïve to not realize it?!

“Why on Nirn are you two conversing about me behind my back? In an entirely inappropriate way, mind you! Those must be dull gossiping sessions; there is nothing remotely interesting about me.” Raven’s typically calm, collective demeanor had returned; his voice became soft, his wine eyes downcast. He shifted his softened gaze toward the marshland below. “I am simply…  _ me _ . I’m not — ” 

“Nope, stop talking. Stop right there.” Aerik interrupted, waving his hands in the air in some sort of way to get the Dunmer to cease talking. This made him refocus his gaze on the other man, brows drawn in confusion. “See, what makes you special is that you’re  _ you. _ You’re unique in your own way; you’re smart, calculating, and methodical, that’s an absolute must. Your mysteriousness has a charm of its own, even. You’re a secretive little shit, sure, but it’s charming.” Then, he smirked lightly. “Oh, and most importantly; you’re hot.”

“... Are you patronizing me?”

“No!” Aerik hid his face in his hands, groaning loudly. He ran a hand through his short-cropped hair before pinching the space in between his eyes. “Gods, you’re as stubborn as a fucking mule. Can’t someone be allowed to compliment you?” 

Raven chuckled dryly. “Do you expect me to swoon over your witless bardic charm? I hate to be the harbinger of disappointment, but I shall not glow a bright red and disintegrate into a puddle of embarrassment over mere words.” He sighed. Personally, the mer was mortified over Aerik’s attempts at charming him. He tore his gaze away, his back facing the man as he leaned on the powdery, wooden railing. “I am… not used to receiving compliments.”

“Well, you better start getting used to them!”

Raven said nothing in response. Aerik leaned on the railing next to him, stealing occasional glances at the mer during their blessed silence. Raven knew of this but hadn’t paid much attention to it, a gnawing feeling twisting nervousness in his gut and threatened to rip his intestinal tract out. It was as if he swallowed a dozen butterflies. 

Deep in thought, Raven almost failed to hear Aerik’s voice.

“Tel and I were talking,” He began. “We agreed that its fucking cold out, and since Dunmer hate the cold, we uh, figured… do you might want to share the bed with us?”

Raven’s eyes widened, his entire body flinching in response. He snapped his head to look at Aerik, hauling himself off the railing, brows pulled down. The Dunmer stared at him, shocked, heat pooling on his face as his heart rate surged, stiff as a board. Aerik cackled, loud enough to wake the entire damn town.

“Oh Gods, your f _ ace! _ ” 

It wasn’t funny, not to Raven, at least. Why on Nirn would he suggest that?! The three of them barely knew each other! How were they comfortable in sharing a bed? The Dunmer stared at Aerik, stricken with confusion.  _ Gods, his stomach was doing that stupid flip-flop thing again! _

“You—” Raven cut himself off, preventing his voice from breaking. “You cannot possibly be comfortable sharing a bed with a stranger.”

After some time, Aerik ceased his laughter.

“You’re not a stranger.” He argued. “I think Teldryn and I know you well enough.”

“You met me five days ago.”

“ _ Just listen. _ ” Aerik sighed. “Underneath all that you do, you’re still a great guy. You may be the notorious leader of the Thieves Guild to some, but to us, you’re a friend. We didn’t need  _ months _ to conclude this, or whatever you think. Things can happen faster than you plan.

“You may see yourself as an irredeemable thief, but we don’t see that. You’re  _ so _ much more than that, Raven. We all have our faults, and we’ve done things we’re not proud of. But that’s okay. In the end, that’s what makes us the imperfect beings that we are. Regardless of what you may think of us, we care about you. There is not a single thing you’ve done, or will do, that can change that.” 

The wind in Raven’s lungs was knocked out of him. He felt his heart rate accelerate, equivalent to the fluttering of wings. 

Raven had to tear his gaze from the taller one. He gripped the side of his hood, looking anywhere  _ but _ Aerik. His eyes glistened and flickered with an unknown emotion, stomach churning and chest constructing. Was it suddenly hot outside?

Aerik just chuckled. He placed a warm, gentle hand on Raven’s shoulder. Raven nearly flinched at the touch. The hand squeezed and rubbed rather intimately, and the elf found himself liking such a gentle touch.

“You don’t have to take us up on our offer,” he reassured, and Raven could practically  _ hear _ the blonde’s smile. “Just know that we won’t think any less of you.” 

Aerik gave Raven’s shoulder one final squeeze before bidding him goodnight, disappearing back inside the inn. Raven was now alone with his thoughts.

_ What just happened? _ With a rapidly beating heart, Raven gripped the fabric over his chest. He finally released the breath he held, taking in short but deep breaths. The elf’s hands shook, legs trembling and it was a wonder he remained standing. These feelings… this emotion… it was foreign. Raven hadn’t the slightest clue how he should go about it. He felt confused, deeply conflicted.

_ Should I accept or do I refuse? _ His mind raced. Raven didn’t like either answer, something about both answers bothered him. He hadn’t performed such actions in quite some time, more than likely forgetting what it was like. Yet refusing seemed so…  _ wrong. _ Disrespectful, even. Raven was invited to a sacred, cherished moment no one shared with him in four years, and only a fool would refuse. 

_ What would they think of me if they knew? _ Raven thought.  _ Would they accept me as the beast that I am? The monster hiding under the covers? Would they continue to offer me such kindness if they knew? _

Raven looked toward the inn door. He locked eyes with it, heart fluttering. He looked toward the moon, feeling it’s chaste kisses. 

“Please,” whispered the elf. “Guide me… what shall I do?” 

**Are you a fool?**

**Are you?**

  
  
  
  
  


“Well, color me impressed.” Teldryn grinned. He didn’t look it, but he was truly surprised, as was his husband. “Didn’t think you’d show.”

Raven looked embarrassed, arms folded over his chest and standing in the far side of the room. He failed to meet their gazes, head down. His attempts to hide his flushed face was faulty, the hint of red on his cheeks evident. It was rather cute.

After a moment of awkward standing, Raven cleared his throat. “I do not know what compelled me to agree to this.” He muttered, his voice barely above a whisper.

From where he stood, Teldryn could see Raven’s hands shaking. Intimacy can be quite frightening. He truly felt for his fellow elf; some point in his life must have sparked this, Teldryn guessed. 

Aerik knew the  _ exact _ reason why he agreed.  _ Guess he fell for my “witless bardic charm” after all. _

“Well, I don’t know about you two, but I’m quite cold!” Aerik flopped down on the bed dramatically. “Cuddling is a good way to warm up. Wouldn’t you guys agree?” 

Teldryn nodded at his husband. He gave him a look;  _ well done _ is what it read. Aerik just smiled.

“So Raven!” Aerik called, startling the elf.  _ Oops. _ “You gonna take that off or what?” He gestured to the cloak and mask.

There was a pause. “Is there something wrong with it?” 

“Well, don’t you think it’d be, y’know, hard to sleep in?”

“I’ve slept in them before…”

“Yeah, but with other people?”

“No…” 

“Exactly! So would you consider taking them off?” Aerik jokingly batted his eyelashes. 

Raven blinked, shoulders tensing and cheeks flushing. The room went silent for a moment until Raven sighed, reaching up to grasp his hood. Aerik nearly panicked.

“You don’t have to—“ 

“Do you not wish to see my face?” 

“That’s not what I said.”

“Then will you please shut up and let me trust you?” 

Aerik shut his mouth.

Raven’s eyes lingered for a moment before continuing his action. He pulled the hood of his head, revealing his soft, white hair. He ran a hand through his curls, smoothing it out as much as he could. This caught Aerik and Teldryn off guard. Dunmer typically didn’t have white hair unless they were old, and he was only forty. Raven unclasped the golden clip, sliding his cloak off his shoulders rather smoothly and folding it over his arm. Next he slid a finger under his mask, pulling it down around his neck and revealing his face.

The magnitude of it all suddenly fell on them. These were simple actions, and yet it spoke many words. This was an act of trust, something sacred they’d witnessed. They knew how concerned Raven was over showing his face, and yet this action was proof of everything they believed of him. 

Raven shifted awkwardly at the lack of responses. He thought about putting them back on and leaving. They weren’t about to allow him to do that, after Aerik’s hard work of coaxing him out of his shell. 

Aerik gave the young elf one of the widest smiles he could muster. “Raven!”

Teldryn could tell how excited his beloved was. This was a wonderful improvement, despite Raven’s flinch.

“Gods, I take it back. You’re not handsome, you’re  _ gorgeous _ !”

_ Ah, Aerik. Ever the flirt… _

Raven’s shoulders rose and he bit his lip. He flushed a dark crimson, impulsively running a hand through his pearly locks.

Teldryn had to agree with Aerik, however. Raven was rather attractive. His hair was white as freshly fallen snow, pearly and well cared for. The white locks curled around his face perfectly. Not to mention his jawline and chin, perfectly shaped and sharp. While his face was young, Raven’s eyes told a story of quite the mature elf. Those wine red eyes told a story worth a thousand words, describing how unsure, how confused and uneasy he was.

“So, gorgeous,” Aerik gave Raven a playful smirk. “You gonna join us or what?”

Teldryn chuckled at Raven’s adorable sputtering, the crimson flush spreading from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. It was rather cute, watching their normally stoic companion disintegrate into embarrassment over a simple word. Such words were beyond his realm of understanding and it was as clear as a sunny, cloudless day. Just as it was adorable, it was quite sad.

Teldryn took matters into his own hands, walking up to the other mer and leading him to the bed. Raven was adorably flustered, however his hands shook from clear nervousness.  _ How long has it been since he’d done something like this? _ Teldryn pondered. Slowly, Raven placed his cloak on a table, neatly folding it and laying his weapons on top of the fabric. He was either stalling or genuinely this neat. Either way, Aerik decided he was taking too long, grasping the mer and pulling him into the bed.

Raven produced an odd, surprised sound when this happened. He was gently cradled in the other’s arms, the overwhelming feeling of  _ safety _ washing over him. After blowing out the candle, Teldryn joined them, spooning Raven from behind. He buried his face into the younger’s white as snow hair, equally as soft as freshly fallen snow. It was rather comfortable; who needed a pillow when you had this?

Raven was genuinely shocked, stiff as a board as he lay there wide-eyed. His heart pounded against his rib cage, drowning out the sound around him. This feeling, this  _ affection _ … Raven didn’t know what to do. He didn’t  _ understand. _

_ This is okay _ , a voice told him. Was it really? Was he allowed to feel such happiness? This wasn’t supposed to happen so fast. It wasn’t okay; this wouldn’t last. He couldn’t—

_ Things can happen faster than you plan, _ Aerik’s voice repeated. In that moment, that was all Raven needed. An odd sensation bloomed in the elf’s chest, a feeling he hadn’t felt in years. It’s what made Raven’s heart soar, breath hitching as he fought the tears that threatened to spill. He felt  _ loved, _ he felt  _ wanted… _ what more could he possibly need?

Raven’s body softened out, nuzzling his face into his blonde companion’s neck. He wrapped a leg around Aerik’s waist, an action that felt instinctive. The dunmer felt the rise of Aerik’s chest, a content sigh escaping his lips. Perhaps it was his brain imagining it, but Raven swore he felt Aerik’s arms tighten around his thin waist. He truly and utterly felt protected, as if the horrors of their cruel world lacked power. It was as if horrors couldn’t reach them. This moment would end soon, returning them to the cruelty that is their world, but it didn’t matter.

It was okay. No matter the future trials, this moment was unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I would like to sincerely apologize for the hiatus. I didn’t expect it to be quite THAT long. During that time, I was rewriting the plot, and Raven’s character developed a bit deeper than originally written. So I suppose that contributed to the hiatus? Oh, and college, as well as other real life bs no one needs to know about, lol.
> 
> I’m going to try to write this more often. Hint word is try... because I don’t know when college will start kicking my ass again lmao. Thank you for your nice comments, everyone! And again, sorry for not updating since, what, October of last year? Whew...
> 
> Stay gay.


End file.
